Written In The Sky
by Sabam
Summary: Sequel to 'Summing Up The Stars' Perfect couple?Sadly,no. Rinoa and Squall love each other profoundly but problems remain unsolved."To love is to live and to live is to overcome the obstacles that will throw themselves in your path."
1. The Tamer And The Lion

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII because it already belongs to SQUARESOFT … clear?  CLEAR!

POV: Squall

Chapter I 

****

I love Fridays.  Hyne, who the hell doesn't?  The wonderful opening to a great week-end where stupid people don't come up to you screaming, "Commander, commander!  Oh NO!  Johnny got his head stuck in the toilet _again_!" or "Commander Leonheart, a nine-year old has soiled himself in the training center _again_!"

When they gave me this job I thought I was going to love it.  Unfortunately, they gave me the dumbest staff that has ever existed so when a problem surfaces, **_BOOM_**, Commander Leonheart has to be to the rescue.  Any time, anywhere … no matter what I'm doing at the time.  

Ah, but Fridays!  Fridays, everything changes.  I go to my dorm, above all the other dorms, and look out my picture window where I overlook all the Garden's territory, my territory.  I change into comfortable cargo pants and sweatshirt … and await the love of my life, Rinoa Heartilly.  

That's the way my wonderful Friday begins.  With her warm body next to mine, a bowl of popcorn on the table along with a beer, watching a movie.  Ok … 'watching' a movie.  I don't remember the time where I literally _watched_ a movie with her.   It's more along the lines of … we put on a movie just to say we watched a movie but if you ask us what it was about we'll just describe you the pretty picture that was on the movie box … because we really weren't paying attention to the actual movie itself … get my drift?

I love Fridays but this Friday was specifically different.  There was an interruption.  We sat there  'watching' a movie.  The one with the big evil robot on the cover.  And then some asswipe decided to knock on the door …

"Answer the door …" She broke off our kiss after the third knock.

"No …" I whined and tried to resume what we were doing but she pushed me away.

"Squall, go answer the door." She sighed slightly and so I had no choice … but to go answer the door.  Ready to shoot the fuckface who had interrupter our … uhm … 'movie watching' I opened the door wearing my best 'What the hell do you want?' look.

It was a delivery guy.  I think the only reason his job was invented was to get a few kids off the street.  All they do, besides take coffee breaks, is walk around Balamb island (and it's not a very big island) delivering packages.  You know … the usual clean underwear from mother and the chocolates from Suzy the fiancée.  Well, usually my packages contain floppy disks containing important information but anyways.

He was slouching, stupid and fat.  And seemed suspiciously interested in what was _in_ my dorm.  "What?" I asked him brusquely.  I _knew_ he was trying to get a glimpse at _my_ girlfriend.

"Uh … delivery for Commander Squall Leonheart." He said suddenly, checking for the first time the label on the package.

"Who the hell do you think I am … your Aunt Marge?" He was seriously trying to peer over my shoulder.  I grabbed the package from his hands and snapped at him once again, "Do I have to sign a paper?"  No response … only his piggy face trying to look inside my domicile.  "Hyne, you want to come in for a drink?" I asked sarcastically.

"That'd be nice, thanks." He said goofily and tried entering except I pushed him back.

"Here's what we'll do.  You're going to give me the papers, I'm going to sign them, I'm going to hand them back to you … and then I'm going to slam the door in your face." I held the package under one arm and I leaned on the doorframe to block his view.

"Oh … right." He seemed slightly disappointed as he handed me the papers.  I signed them, and stayed true to my word.  I handed them back and slammed the door back in his face.  I guess my relationship with Rinoa wasn't all that great … it had its problems.

For one, it seemed to have gotten around that I was dating the General's daughter.  Amongst the male students some pretty nasty things were passed along.  Some included her being 'a pretty good fuck, apparently.' (Well she is but that's beside the point.) And amongst the females other rumors sprouted about me 'being totally blind to her charm' or 'I heard she's dated millions of others'.  

Some people who weren't too fond of me passed along some info that got to Rinoa's ears … like … 'The guy is HIV positive.' Which is utterly false … and … 'He thinks he's so hot because he's got her ass.' … And not to mention something that scared both her and me half to death … 'I bet if we planted a camera in their bedroom we could sell it off for millions on the black market or to reporters.'  That one completely paranoid us.

And of course, there were always certain old ladies who came up to us saying 'You two make the sweetest couple alive, darn those stupid youngsters who have nothing better to do than bad mouth other people …' For these I had practiced my polite laugh.  Well … life wasn't all that bad.  There was worst.  Like having a delivery guy trying to peek at your girlfriend in your own dorm.  

Ok, I guess I'm being a little negative.  But I hated the publicity, I always have.  Now my hatred for it is as pure as my love for her.  I wouldn't let her go and just break up because of a few shitheads who had nothing better to do.  She was worth a lot more to me.  The thing is … Rinoa's not a quiet girl who nods at everything I say and those rumors were often times the start of hellish arguments.

"That was rude." She remarked as I came and sat back down next to her.

"Yeah well, he was trying to see if you were lying naked here or something and in my personal opinion that's worst.  Why the fuck can't people mind their own goddamn business?"  I tore the tape off the package like a maniac trying to get to the inside.

"Well, now you gave him something more to talk about." She grimaced, "Now maybe it'll get around that you're a pricky little bastard and that'll evolve into 'he's violent' and then by the end of the month you'll be beating the shit out of me according to half the population of Balamb."

It was my turn to grimace.  I tore some more at the package and finally emerged with floppy disk that I immediately took to my computer.  "You're going to start working now?" She asked and I could distinctly detect tones of disappointment and anger.

"So you want me to sit down with you and watch the movie?" I asked her, turning on the machine.  Out of the corner of my eye I saw her glance at the television screen, make a disgusted face and turn the DVD machine off.

"Next time, I'll pick the movie … ok?" She went to take the DVD out.

"Like it usually makes a difference." I reminded her, now beginning to check what importance this disk had.

"The Revenge Of Roboto?" She seemed to have gotten hold of the movie box, "Squall … what the hell?  I don't even think my brothers would watch this."  I shrugged.

"We weren't even watching it …" I tried to place the reminder lightly, not to piss her off too much.

"You completely missed the point." She snapped and put the DVD back in its case.  "The age rating is eight years old and over!" 

"I know, next time I'm going in the adult corner and I'm picking out a better one … like 'Sperminator' … then we could test drive the moves." I tried to apply as much sarcasm as possible.

She answered me the same way, "That would be wonderful … jackass." There are things in our relationship that I've failed to clarify.  When she said 'Jackass' she knew perfectly well that she was practically prodding a raging lion with a wooden stick.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped back.  

"Jack … ass … jack … ass …" She emphasized each syllable.  The reason I don't like being called a 'Jackass' is because it's almost as if I was being compared to Jake Asselin.  And she knew that.

"Yeah, real funny, Rin!" I growled and my grip on the computer mouse increased to the point where I was kind of scared that I was going to break it.  
"What's funny?  You think it's funny that I'm calling you a 'Jackass'?  Wow, you must really be a JACK … ASS …" She was having the time of her life.  I could tell without even looking at her facial expression.

"Don't piss me off!" I snapped back.

"Don't piss _who_ off?" She asked and I could practically see her smile.

"Don't piss _me_ off!" I replied. 

"Don't piss off … the _JACKASS_?"

I didn't answer.  _She had pissed me off._  Ever since I had begun my life with Rinoa Heartilly Caraway I learnt many things.  One … Not to piss _her_ off.  Two … the world no longer revolves around the sun, it revolves around her.  Three … She could piss me off, annoy me anytime she felt like it.  Because she was the tamer … I was the lion.

I turned around and faced her, she was smirking, right behind my office chair.  Gorgeous … but quite dangerous when you stopped and thought about it.  "Don't … piss off … the jackass?" She asked once more, smirking.

"You seem prone to dating jackasses." I kept frowning at her.

"It flatters my ego." She replied and advanced towards me.  She bent down slowly and softly kissed me.  Me … being me, instantly forgot we even had an argument and in a span of five seconds, she was sitting on my lap and we were resuming our … 'movie watching' (Not that the movie was on, mind you.)

Because she was the tamer … I was the lion.  And everyone knows I wouldn't have it any other way.

Sabam: Yup, that's right … a sequel!  YAAAAAAY!  I hope you like it, it's going to be another 15-chapter story and it's going to go back and forth with POVs.  Squall, Rinoa, Squall, Rinoa … you get the picture.  Well, I hope I get as much support for this one as for Summing Up The Stars.  Thank you all very much!  Please, please, please review!


	2. Undefinable

Disclaimer: Me don't own FF8 … me no smart enough.

POV: Rinoa Chapter II 

My relationship with Squall Leonheart couldn't be defined in only one word.  It couldn't be defined at all.  One of those funny mistakes that end up making everything right again.  He was the type of guy I'd never even dreamed of dating … under any circumstances.

Guys like Jake Asselin had been numerous in my love life and the introduction to Squall Leonheart made me see a completely different type of world.  Through the months that I'd been with him I observed that he wasn't hot … he just had looks that could put Greek gods to shame.  He wasn't stupid … he just didn't seem to care.  He wasn't what girls would call a 'good boyfriend' … he was just anything you wanted him to be.

In a word, he was perfect and yet so imperfect at the same time.  He was so different, something I'd never really experienced before.  We could be at each other's throats one minute … and then at each other's pants the next.  

He was a serious type of guy with childish moments … romantic moments … stupid moments … like I said, he wasn't like anything I'd felt before.  

We were what people referred to as a 'steady couple' … we were what people referred to as a 'hormonal fling'.  This may be why our relationship is so hard to define … why I can't identify him as what he really is to me.  The reason … is people.

The media was good about it … they didn't pull false strings.  However it was the population that made up the stories.  Never had I gotten so much as an unpopular article of publicity … then I start dating Squall Leonheart and people were stopping me on the street asking me if this and that rumor is true.  'Do you really love him?' … Yeah, I do … 'Does he love you?' … I should think so.

It gets to your head, plays around with your mind … tugs at your feelings.  He had told me that he loved me … once.  But had he meant it?  I didn't know.  My pride went against asking him for an honest answer.  However, the questions swarmed in my head … and they became slightly more apparent when he was sleeping on the couch, his head in my lap.

I was kind of tired too … ok, I think I was on the verge of falling asleep too because I wasn't even aware I was watching sports news.  I wasn't usually this tired on Fridays but this had been a hellish week.  College was a big step from high school … teachers were more annoying with their droning nasal voices and the pleasurable look they got on their faces whilst assigning tough assignments.

With the thoughts of advanced calculus numbing my tired mind, my eyelids were beginning to droop and the voice of the news guy wasn't reaching my ears anymore … however a heavy knock was received like a slap in the face.  I jumped slightly and Squall's eyes shot open.

"I'll get it …" I yawned and pushed him off.  

I opened the door and saw why Squall held such a concentrated amount of hatred for delivery guys.  There were three of them who stared back at me like I was some sort of extraterrestrial and then they're glazed look moved south of my face.

I instinctively crossed my arms over my chest … fucking perverts.  "Can I help you?" I asked as politely as I could, which is kind of hard when three guys with piggy faces are looking at your chest.

"What the hell is it now?" His deep voice came up from behind me.

"Commander Leonheart?" The chunky one asked.

"It's you again?" Squall snarled nastily and I could tell he was on the verge of fetching his gunblade and hacking them away into little bits.

"Uh … we … have a message!" Another one of them spoke up stupidly and you could tell he didn't have any message from anyone.

"Yeah?  From who?" Squall snapped angrily. 

The poor fat guy didn't have time to answer since someone pushed their way through, "Out of the way … out of the way … alcohol coming through … hey Rin, how you doin'?"

It was Seifer with a case of twenty-four, Zell and Irvine following close behind with Selphie and Quistis, "Hey man, we're going to have a party." Zell informed to a very angry Squall.

The three delivery boys looked from me to Squall back and forth, "Could we join you?" The second one who had been silent during this exchange asked meekly.

Squall pulled me away from the door slightly and slammed it back in their face.  "What the hell are you all doing in my dorm?" He asked to the crew who had infiltrated his commander apartment.

"Dude, the inauguration party is in a week!  I'm going to graduate to SeeD!  I want a private party with friends!" Seifer explained as if it was normal to barge in on people at roughly eleven P.M.

"Says who you passed?" Squall scowled and I could only stare at him.  Seifer became silent and everyone in the room looked at Squall.

"You mean you didn't pass me?" Seifer asked blankly.

"Of course I fucking passed you, shitwit!" Squall snapped, "But I might change my mind if you barge in my freaking dorm all the time like this!" The lack of sleep was getting to him, I could tell.

"Well … you know, if you guys were doing_ something_ then … it was technically the delivery peoples faults that you were interrupted." Zell put in stupidly, "They're the ones who interrupted you."

"We weren't doing anything!" Squall replied through clenched teeth before I had time to open my mouth. "However it is uncommon for people to barge into people's rooms near midnight to have a 'party'."

Seifer had opened a bottle of beer and was taking casual swigs as he listened to Squall talk, "Mmhmm?  Rin, do you mind?"

"Well, not particularly but-" I didn't even have time to finish my sentence.

He interrupted me so rudely, "Good then it's settled.  Let's-"

To my glee, Selphie interrupted him in turn, "PAAAR-TAAAAY!"

I reacted just in time to catch a-might I add GLASS-beer bottle that was thrown my way, "Bottom's up!" Irvine smirked at me and tilted his own bottle upward, letting the alcohol run down his esophagus and soon take over his mind.

I noticed that Squall had also opened himself a bottle.  I sat there nervously watching … mentally cursing myself, 'You have a problem with drugs … not alcohol … this is alcohol, not drugs.' And yet I couldn't bring the bottle to my lips.

I hadn't drank since … argh, bad memories.  Forget it.  Well, that night didn't exactly end that bad.  I smiled subconsciously; it didn't end badly at all.  That was the night Squall and I …

"What the hell are you doing, Rin?  Drink!" Quistis' voice snapped me back to reality; she was sitting on Seifer's lap, her own drink in hand.

Did I forget to mention that those two are an item now?  Yeah, that's some pretty freaky shit if you ask me.  Quistis, being one of my best friends and Seifer being Squall's rival/friend if that's even possible.  Strange, huh?

 What's even stranger is Zell.  He used to hang out with Seifer and Squall apparently, in junior high or something of the sort.  He became Squall's receptionist.  We all kind of made fun of him when that happened, 'What, Zell?  You're on that side of the fence now, aren't you?'

Anyways, getting back to the reason he's strange.  He can wolf down six whole hot dogs.  AT THE SAME TIME.  That's strange.  It beats my brothers, the disgusting little pigs they are.  I can still remember the day that Mikey tried shoving a corndog up his nose … why the hell are guys so disgusting?

At that very moment I heard Irvine giving off a loud, unnecessary belch, "Ew!" Selphie sprung from her position on the couch next to him, "That was so rude!  Did your mother not teach you any manners?"

Oh yeah, there's also Selphie and Irvine.  Selphie is another of my best friends.  Irvine is just … well … her on/off boyfriend.  He also happened to be a friend of Seifer's.  Selphie describes her relationship with Irvine as 'We're serious but we aren't pinned.'  I still haven't been able to figure that one out yet.  Maybe I never will …

"That was a great one." Seifer complimented and launched a loud one himself, "I think in matter of decibels that one beat you." He smirked proudly and Quistis got off from his lap.

"Ok, you guys are gross." She made a disgusted face and found herself a nearby chair to sit away from the disturbing contest.

"Hey, you give it a try."  Seifer's gaze fell upon Squall.

"Do and die." I found myself frying him beneath my 'womanly glare'.

He only smiled at me, opened his mouth … and burped.  It was quite impressive … or at least it would have been if it wasn't so freaking disgusting in the first place!

I glared at him, "I'll kill you, cut you up into little pieces, string you on a shish kabob stick and sell you to the horny fishermen off the coast of FH!" Sometimes I really can't help the threats that escape my mouth.  I'm sure my father often wishes I could.  Well, it's his fault if he can't afford to install a filter between my brain and my mouth.

"You do business with horny fisherman?" Zell's amused voice rang a very good question in my ears.

"Well I talk to _you_ everyday, don't I?" See what I mean?  Maybe a filter would be a nice investment.

"Oooh, dissed!" Irvine laughed at Zell's surprised expression and I could only stick out my tongue.  It was funny, surprising even that we all managed to get along and, in a strange way, all love each other.  I guess I have a lot of surprising and strange relationship.  Mine with Squall being at the top of the list.

Sabam: Aw, such a reflective chapter. *Pats herself on the back* Well, thank you to everyone who reviewed last time and I would ask you all to perform your reader duties and to review once more.  Thank you all so much.


	3. Bittersweet Fantasy

Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII and probably never will … so what are you going to do about it, sue me?  *Heads in the crowd go up and down in a 'yes' motion*

Chapter III 

The problem with weekends is that they fly by faster than a gopher with its ass on fire.  I find that particularly sad.  And weeks seemed to inch by slowly, painfully … evil things!  I woke up on Saturday with a hangover, lazed around all day with my girlfriend, woke up Sunday, drove Rinoa back to Balamb so she could take the ferry to Dollet and went back 'home' to indulge myself with painkillers.

And yet Monday I had taken my usual seating behind my polished desk.  It was a wonderful office … you know, the pretty ones that the president inhibits.  No, I'm exaggerating … its not _that_ pretty.

I've got some pretty cool supplies though.  A freaking lime green highlighter, now who the hell doesn't like that?  I've got a heavy-duty stapler, a fountain pen … a nice computer with broadband connection to the internet.  

Did I forget to mention a cannibal paper shredder?  I got my shoelace stuck in there once and the outcome was not pretty.  It's attached to the outside of the desk and the plug is on the other side of the room.  I had to call Zell for help … and made him swear an oath not to tell anyone of my situation.  Come on, who trusts a commander who gets his shoelace stuck in the shredder?  I mean, good Hyne!

I've also got handcuffs that I lost the keys to, so it's not really helpful unless you want to chain a convict forever.  And I never even have convicts in my office so I really don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do with them.  Stupid Headmaster Cid … I had to physically restrain that man from bringing a miniature fridge in here … 'in case I got thirsty'.  That man is far beyond crazy.

Anyways, the morning was going relatively well … I signed papers, twiddled my thumbs, read blonde jokes on a site, signed more papers and told the Balamb senate that I was against man and beast marriages.  Not that they really need my opinion; those assholes can do anything they want with the goddamn laws.

Everything was going peachy when Zell buzzed me on the phone, "Yo man?"

"Commander Leonheart …" I corrected him through clenched teeth, and just for good measure I repeated, "Commander Leonheart …"

"Right, Commander Leonheart …" He replied lamely and I heard a twinge of sarcasm as well, "Anyways, Mr. Ludlum got injured in the training center while he was teaching a class today.  He's got another class in ten minutes and we can't find a suitable replacement … you're up, man … I mean … 'Commander Leonheart'." 

The room seemed to shrink around me and all I wanted to do was crawl into bed, under the sheets, and tell anyone who comes near that I have malaria or something.  "You mean I have to teach stupid shitfaced kids how to slice monsters?"

"That would be it …"

"What if one shits their pants?"

"I don't know, you could always tell proudly to Rinoa that you changed a diaper and then she'd go 'Ooh, Squall, you're such a caring, family guy … let's elope and get married and have hot, sweaty, monkey se-'"

"SHUT UP!" I snapped at him, breaking into a cold sweat, "Christ … do I have to?"

"Uh … well, yes." He answered stupidly.  I would be stuck with evil children for a whole two hours in the training center … with my gunblade!  So the temptation to slice an' dice 'em was going to be doubled!  Oh … woe is me … I want to cry …

I sulked out of the room, passed Zell's desk, plodding my way through.  This was beyond torture.  I can't remember what I'd done that was so bad.  I hadn't coveted my neighbor's goods or wife … I hadn't committed the sinful act of adultery … wait … scratch that last one.  It's not my fault; Rinoa was the one doing the tempting!  Actually … no, she was the one telling me she had a headache.  Not all the time, but most of the time.  Ok, fine … not most of the time but it does annoy me when she gives me that excuse.  

The trip from my office to the training center seemed painfully long.  God was increasing my torture.  Who knew adultery was that bad of a crime?  Well now _I_ do.  It's not that horrible when you come down to the facts.  I'm a guy, she's a girl … a very pretty one that stimulates many feelings and hormones within me and so I find it perfectly normal that -

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES!  I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES …" Squeaky voices blared from the training center.  I was not even halfway in and I could hear them.  

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES!" It only seemed to get louder as I approached and it kept repeating over and over again.

"Woah, look!  It's the Commander guy!" My jaw clenched as one perky looking boy pointed his stubby little finger at me.  I've only been called the 'Commander Guy' once in my life before this and it wasn't by someone that I hold a very fond memory of.

However, it did quiet the atmosphere as all the spawns turned their little, empty heads to look at me.  Some of their jaws were ajar as if they'd never seen a human being before.  I was stared at for about five minutes like I had just walked out of a spaceship in a bright, fluorescent pink outfit with little bells.  

When I finally found a strong authority in my voice I snapped up, "Mr. Ludlum couldn't be present today so I'll be replacing him.  I understand you're currently working on your Draw skills?"

"Hey, hey, Mr. Commander Guy!" A snotty nosed little kid spoke up with a smug ass look on his face, "Could we like, see you kill a T-Rex?"

"I'm afraid that's not part of the program." I replied icily.  They were beginning to get on my nerves.  Who were they to be making the demands?  

There were sighs of depression.  I grimaced; I should be the one to sulk in my own misfortune.  I was stuck with them for a whole two hours.  Stupid children!  Spawn of the devil!  I swear it upon … upon … upon … I swear it upon Sly Cooper's head that I will never have children!  Not even if Rinoa asks me!  Well … if she gives me that puppy look, bats her eyelashes and coax me into bed then I'll have to go back on that.

Anyways, back to the brats.  "Alright, let's go." I entered in the depths of the training area.  They followed like a mound of bacteria after their victim (which was me, by the way).  It wasn't long into our trek that Bite Bug showed up (latest addition to our collection).  

I pulled up the shortest kid to the front.  He had thick glasses, an upturned nose and dirty blond hair, "Draw some Scans." I ordered gruffly.  He only stared back at me and the vivid image of me having to clean up shit became more realistic, "What're you looking at me for?  Go!"

He turned towards the creature, outstretched his arms and … one spell came to him.  God, why do kids suck so much?  I stepped out in front of him and without doing any stupid shenanigans eight Scans came my way and added themselves to my plentiful collection. "Stop making useless movements and just concentrate." I snapped at him.

He nodded his head, shaking from head to toe.  "Uh … Mr. Leonheart … could we do something else?"

"Not as long as I have my gun." I hissed back threateningly, "Mr. Ludlum was working on Draw spells and we will henceforth continue the lesson."

I heard murmurs of disappointment and I heard a girl say, "And who said substitutes were fun?"  I was ready to kill something.  My prayers were fulfilled.

"COMMANDER, COMMANDER!" A shriek rose and I turned around just in time to see a mother T-Rex come charging out of nowhere.  Fresh blood …

I took my gunblade and ran at the thing.  Letting off negative energy.  Swung my blade vertically across the creature's body … and that was my séance of anger management.  To my great misfortune, I turned from the monster a little too soon since as a last breath, it clawed at my shoulder and ripped off some flesh.

Oh great … blood.  I stared at my wound for some minutes.  I realized I wasn't the only one staring.  Beady little eyes fixated on my shoulder, "I'll be fine." I said, more to reassure myself than them.  To tell the truth, it was really, really painful.  I'd had worse but the claws had cut inch deep and the blood provided an overall uncomfortable feeling.

"Man, what the Hell?" Seifer came up from behind me, Zell must've sent him to help me deal with these kids.  "What happened to you?"

"T-Rex …" I pointed to the back of me.  "Anyway, I'll be fine."

"Go to the infirmary now." He replied, looking at the wound as if it was poisonous or something.

"I'm fine."

"No, you really aren't!" He was arguing with me the little fucker.  As soon as I could get to the papers I'd fail him on the SeeD qualification exam.  He shoved me out of the center and repeated, "Go!  I'll cover for you."

I walked to the infirmary, which is inconveniently far from the training center.  However, I made it just fine.  "Dr. Kadowaki?" I called out.

She came from the examining room and gasped.  Ok, my wound wasn't that bad, why did people act like I had lost a limb?  "Could you sort of patch me up?" For some reason my vision was going all blurry.

"Joseph, Mary and Jesus in a flower shop!" She cried out and shoved me into a room.  Why was everyone shoving the wounded?!  Christ's sake! "There's been heavy blood loss." She informed me and she made me lie down on the bed, "Goodness God!"

"Ok, let's cool it … I don't feel that bad." I told her.  Fucking eyes, I blinked, why is everything so fucking unfocused? "Doctor, I think I'm becoming a little near sighted.  Or far sighted … or both …"

I think that's the part where I passed out cold.

***

And awoke supposedly a day later.  This was information according to Rinoa Heartilly, who was conveniently by my bedside when I came to.  "Hey." I greeted her.  

She only glared back, "Good job, jackass." Was the first thing she said to me.

"Well … I guess I could have let the T-Rex devour those poor, innocent children." I replied.  She was already fighting with a wounded guy.  

"You were trying to act all cool!  When you fight a big monster you pay attention until it's not breathing anymore!" A feisty, aggressive, sexy, angry woman.  Answer: What is my girlfriend.  A million dollars just went to the guy with the immense pain at the shoulder.

"Ok, fuck!  I'm sorry." I apologized in the most sincere of manners (Sarcasm, sarcasm …)

"You made me come over here from Dollet!  I have classes tomorrow and I could be sleeping right now but no, jackass had to get himself hurt!  I was here yesterday and here I am again today beside your hospital bed."

"If you're trying to make me feel guilty it's working, just to tell you." I replied.

"Good!" She snapped back and sat on the side of the bed, "Jackass."

My left shoulder was still numb so I used my right hand to reach for her arm and draw her closer.  Did I mention she has a bad habit of leaning in towards me, brushing her lips against mine but pulling away before I can kiss her?  Yeah, just to tempt me … "You piss me off." She stated in a calmer voice than before.

"Ok, fine." I agreed but that wasn't exactly what was on my mind, "Can I kiss you now?"

"No … I just said you pissed me off!" She crossed her arms.  I pouted.

She'd drive anyone crazy, up the wall.  And yet I'm in love with her so deeply and truthfully.  Finally, she smirked in the silence, bent down over me and kissed me slowly.  I slipped one hand onto her waist and kissed back.

Anyone crazy.  Crazy for her but I'd never dream of leaving her.  Do you know what it feels like to be powerless to a girl like Rinoa Heartilly?  Obviously not, she's isn't your girlfriend.  To be powerless to her is a bittersweet fantasy.

Sabam: Woah … getting carried away, aren't we Squally?  Heh heh, anyways!  I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you did I beg of you to perform your readerly duties and review!  Please?  Pretty please?  


	4. Sins

Disclaimer: I still do not own my car, my Jacuzzi, my motorcycle so don't even question me about Final Fantasy VIII, ok?

POV Rinoa

Chapter IV 

After the little stunt my bigheaded boyfriend pulled, I got little sleep and little work done.  Not that the teachers minded, it's not like they were breathing down your neck constantly but that didn't stop them from piling it on and collecting it.  I handed in three of my assignments late and I slept through economics.  No one noticed … they were all asleep as well.  Of course I had to get the notes given out by someone who wasn't dozing off and that proved to be a slight challenge.  I'll spare you the details.

Back to my point, what was my point?  Ah yes … Mr. Jackass.  If he pulled something like that again I'd paint his dorm with his blood.  It needs color.  Anyways!  By Thursday he was completely restored to his usual self.  Abundant blood loss didn't seem to affect him.  Then again, he only needs it to run one thing at a time.  Am I being harsh?  That's too freaking bad.

After his speedy recovery I was able to spend the last two days concentrating on what I had missed.  I knew perfectly well that I wouldn't be able to do it on the weekend, as the SeeD inauguration party would be a pretty time-consuming event.  I wasn't one of the only people attending this formal event.  My parents as well as the two little twits would be present.  I don't know why anyone would think of cordially inviting Mikey and Stu … unless it's to cage them and expose them as specimens.  Hm … that isn't a half bad idea.

Twits present or not I had to find a dress.  I could always go shopping with Selphie and Quistis … had I the time which I don't.  So scratch that option.  Seeing my only way out I asked my little lust puppet (Which is Squall, for those who don't know) for his services, "Please?  It's just a dress, I'll give you my size and you can go pick one out, the one that you'd think would fit me good." After losing that tormenting argument I opted for the only choice left.  I'd rush in Saturday at opening hour and pick the first dress that so happened to be my size … even if it was hot pink with ugly froo-froos.  Did I mention how much dislike I withheld for that 'only choice'?

It didn't turn out that bad.  I found a nice, spaghetti straps, black dress that fell just above my knee.  It was my size.  I bought it.  I also found/made time to shop around some more and use that credit card that my father so humbly pays each month.  Muwahah … I'm so spoilt, so what're you going to do?  Sue me?

Back to my initial point, what was it again?  Ah yes … after returning to Balamb Garden, bugging Squall, messing up his hair and calling my mother I set myself to work: cooking lunch.  It's much harder than you can imagine.  Commander Squall Leonheart doesn't eat Kraft Dinner.  Nooo, Commander Leonheart demands a full course meal.  The ass.

So I prepared him something (and I think it's important to underline the next part)_ to the best of my ability_.  Needless to say I overcooked the macaroni and put too much milk, making the cheese sauce slightly watery.  And he was pissed off because I had made him Kraft Dinner.  Well what?  I can't be perfect!  What's so bad about Kraft Dinner anyway?  After shoveling the food down his throat, uh … I mean … after he casually had his lunch … he returned to work and I was left all alone (This is the part where you feel sorry for me).  So I did the dishes and decided to call home once more since my mother and I hadn't properly finished our conversation last time.

The phone rang once and someone picked up, "Hello?" It was Mikey.

"Hey, pass me mom please." 

He was silent for a moment, "Make me."  Oh no … he wasn't going to start this, was he?  Of course he was.

"Mikey, pass the phone to mom." I repeated, knowing all too well that it was futile.  In response he burped, "Pass the phone to mom, you little shitwit!"

He began to sing, "Oooooh, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!  Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!  SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!  If nautical nonsense be something you wish!  SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!  Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!  SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS, SPONGE BOB SQUA-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed into the transmitter, "Shut the FUCK up and pass me mom!"

He began singing a different song, "I've got an F and C and I got a K too and the only thing I'm missing is a BITCH like U!"

The little rat!  I slammed the transmitter on the coffee table repeatedly and when I held it up to my ear again, I heard silence.  Excellent.  "Mikey?" I said in an overly sweet voice, "If you don't want me to tell daddy that you flunked math last term … put mom on the phone."

"Rinoaaa …" He was imitating my voice, the prick! "If you don't want me to tell daddy that you spend your week-ends at Balamb Garden in Squall's dormitory you'll mail a hundred dollars to me now."  My face vaulted … he wouldn't dare, would he?  

I slammed the phone back down on the cradle and waited for approximately two minutes before picking it up again and dialing my home number once more, hoping my mom would pick up this time.  Of course, Mikey picked up the phone yet again.

He didn't even need to ask who it was, he started right off by singing, "There once was a French man, Yvon was his name.  Exploring new lands he dreamed was his fame but reading a map was not his forte so poor Yvon was soon cast away.  Yvon!  Of the Yukon, sailing the stormy seas … Yvon!  Of the Yukon, no one could hear his pleas!"

"No one'll be able to hear _your_ pleas once I get my hands on you!" I screamed at him, "PASS THE PHONE TO MOM RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, look!  Dad's home!  Hey dad!" He called out, "You want to know something funny?  Rinoa's not a virgin, oh nooo!  In fact, she-"

"MIKEY, STOP!" I saw my life flashing before my eyes.  There was silence for a moment and I felt like crying while waiting for my father to take the line.  

I was then aware of the laughter at the other end of the line, "You're such a nitwit!" He cried out, "Since when is dad home at one thirty?  There's nobody home except for Stu, Joan and me."

"Mom's not home?"

"Not anymore." More laughter.

I slammed the phone back down and vowed to kill him later.

***

Evening came quickly.  I soon found myself putting on my make-up, fixing my hair (not that there's much to do with my hair either way) and dressing myself.  It took roughly an hour and a half, what can I say?  Perfection is my motto.  Of course that didn't suit too well with Commander Leonheart who kept rapping on the bathroom door stating that we were going to be late.  Get over it Squall, the ballroom is just a floor away!

When I finally stepped out of the bathroom, he was sitting in the living room armchair, drumming his fingers on the armrest impatiently.  His eyes wandered to me standing in the doorway leading to the bedroom.  "So?" I asked.

His jaw was slightly ajar and his eyes fixated on me.  Excellent.  I had to smile.  Don't seem to mind that Kraft Dinner for lunch anymore, do ya Squall?  And I think you've completely forgiven me for making you wait too.  Yes, good … excellent. "Finally." He stated, his amazed expression turning into a frown again.  

"Jackass." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.  Figures, I was expecting a compliment and instead I get 'Well that took long enough.'  That asshole!  Did I just see him smile?  "What the hell are you laughing at?" 

"Nothing." He murmured and kissed my cheek, "But it was worth the wait."

See what I mean?  I can go from wanting to kick him in the crotch to just wanting to curl up in his arms and staying there for the rest of the night.  But Hyne, do I love him.

***

I hate formal events.  They make you feel so uncomfortable.  Especially when 'uppity' people like that attend.  They ask you questions and you aren't even sure of what they really did ask, "So what're you up to now?" A kind, English general asked.

"Completing my studies."

"I meant your height."

What the heck!?  Wouldn't it have been easier to ask me, 'How tall are you?'  And if anyone came up to me and asked me my weight I'd kill them on the spot.  These aren't questions you ask people!  I scanned the ballroom.  It was a pretty damn big room and it was jammed pack.  Another reason I hate these stupid formal events … too many people!

Mikey brought his ugly mink to the party.  Can you believe it?!  First of all, who the hell owns a pet mink?  And who brings it to a party?  He got it over the summer and I'm not sure why I don't have the resolve to kill it and to make myself a scarf with it.

That thing has a pervasive infatuation with me.  It's scary!  Whilst I was talking with a good old woman (or rather whilst she was boring me with political crap), Mary Jefferson, the evil little rodent coiled itself around my ankles.  Since we were both standing, the lady noticed immediately and gave off loud shrieks that got the attention of everyone in the room.  Before someone had a heart attack I grabbed the thing (it CLAWED at me too!) and I took it to Mikey, dumping it in his outstretched arms taking immense pleasure in the saucer-like eyes that withheld a great amount of fear.

"I'm sure you and dad'll work something out." I smirked at him.  I could practically sense the radiation of my father's intense glare on Mikey.  I was filled with an overwhelming feeling of utter joy and satisfaction.  Pretty damn cunning if you ask me, he's the one who got himself in this shit.  I was only making it worse, that's all.  Hyne cannot smite me for seeking revenge, can she?  Of course she can't. 

The rest of the evening edged on with events that aren't worth mentioning.  Well, Seifer looked so damn smug when he got his SeeD diploma that he nearly tripped on stage, which was pretty damn hilarious if you saw it from my perspective.

I suppose it's only custom to mention the, uhm … slightly conflicting event of the night.  Well, ok, my father doesn't really know that I spend week-ends at Balamb Garden and I was planning on keeping it from him for … oh, the next few years or so until I could officially be considered an adult so that he couldn't oppose himself to it (not that I really cared if he did or not).

The thing is that Squall doesn't know that my father doesn't know and I was planning on keeping it from him until the day I died.  I thought he might take it the wrong way or something.  It's not that I don't consider my relationship with Squall serious, by all means, I do.  I love him, much more than he knows but it's easier to just keep it the way it is.  

So when he whispered in my ear, "Are you spending the night here?" It caused slight problems since my father good-naturedly thought that I was going home with the entire family because … well, I still do live with my parents.  So what the hell am I supposed to do?  Who would take the truth better, Squall or my father?  Squall, and that's saying something.  

So I pulled his sleeve and whispered back, "Uh … the thing is that my father was expecting me home."

"I don't get it, you come here every week-end."

"Yeah … but he doesn't know that." He stared back at me incredulously and for a split second I actually thought it would have been better to tell my father.

"Rinoa, I … you … I thought-" I always knew that when the first thing that he uttered in a sentence was my name, a fight was about to break loose.  Fights are ok, but not in public in front of political figures.  I knew that, he knew that.  

He clenched his fists, grinded his teeth and shot me a look that clearly said, 'For fuck's sake!', then he walked away.  Which was most painful of all.  It practically felt as if he was walking away from me forever so I did what most stupid people do.  I went to give the other truth to the already angry behemoth, which is my father.

"Dad?"

"Hm?" He was drowning away the mink incident with champagne.  Of course my father has an alcohol tolerance of a five hundred pound man.  It would take eighteen BOTTLES of that champagne to get him wasted, unlike my mother who only takes two bottles of beer and she begins to feel whirly.  Guess what alcohol tolerance I inherited?  That's right, my mother's!  Why am I talking about this?

Back to my father, "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Now that's rare."

My look of utter innocence metamorphosed in a glare, "I know, all the more reason to listen, don't you think?"

His head turned towards me and I was kind of scared of the fact that we have physical resemblances.  Everyone used to tell me I looked like my mother but I have my father's eyes.  Damn it, that means I look like a bitch half the time!

"I never said I wasn't listening, what is it?" He asked.

"Well … you know how I spend week-ends at Dawson?" I asked lightly and he nodded slightly, I had gotten his suspicion, "Well, I'm actually here … half the time … most of the time … all the time."

"Peachy." He replied and I believed for a moment that this would be the final word.  How utterly wrong I was!

"Is … that it?" I asked cautiously.

"Hell no." He slammed his glass down on the nearby counter of the bar and I flinched, "For once in your life, you're going to listen to me, sweetheart."  I was so glad others weren't around at the moment, "No matter how much of a failure as a daughter you are, there are such things as minimal decency.  Skank, not decent.  Whore, not decent.  Fucked up girl, semi-decent.  Upgrade, honey."

Those were probably the harshest words my father had ever said to me and I was surprised how much pain they caused, "Failure as a daughter?  And you think you've passed fatherhood with flying colors?  You're one to talk to minimal decency, you can't even accept that your kids aren't going to be like you, they aren't going to become lawyers and doctors and big political figures!  Aren't you the one who receives my term marks from Dawson?  I haven't given you anything to complain about yet and-"

"Wonderful!  So you know everything about chromatin, about the atomic theory, about Pythagoras and Thales and Rutherford's gold foil experiment and of Bequerel's discovery of radioactivity.  Frankly, I've never heard of Aristotle's theory on matter and I've never studied DNA but I've always conducted myself as a well brought-up gentleman.  You've passed the borderline."

"You think just because I spend nights with Squall that I do it with everyone else?" God, why can't I shut up?  And another person walked away from me tonight.

***

I decided it was for the best to leave the party and go up to Squall's dormitory.  After changing into more comfortable attire I sat on the couch hugging my knees staring at a blank television screen.  No, it wasn't boring.  Painful thoughts kept me quite busy, against my own will.

The thing with these painful thoughts is that they get ideas into your head that scare you to the core.  By the end of half an hour I was convinced that Squall never wanted to see me again and that I should leave immediately before he comes back with a strawberry blonde beauty by his side.

So … I jumped off the couch and practically ran for the door.  Just as I opened the door and darted out I smashed against something much stronger than myself, 'Please don't let me see the blonde, don't let me see the blonde, please don't make me go through the pain …' I shut my eyes tightly as I felt his arms around me.

"Where the hell were you?  I was looking everywhere." He was looking for me, he was looking for me!  As in … not spotting other girls!  "Where the hell were you going?"

  
"Out of Balamb." I replied in a muffled voice, I didn't want to let him go.

"Why?" 

I wanted to tell him but he'd probably question my trust towards him.  I guess I did for a while but I'm not used to it, not used to him.  

He took me by the waist and I knew the cue.  I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me back inside.  "You told your father?" He asked.

For a moment I couldn't look him in the eye as I replied, "Yeah."

"Thank you." He shut the door by kicking it with his heel and it automatically locked.  Our lips brushed but I pulled away by force of habit.  Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck for support and shoved my head on his shoulder.  He carried me to the bed and set me down there.  He took off his SeeD jacket and boots and then bent over me, kissed my neck and trailed his lips to my collarbone. 

"Squall …" I whined, "I have a headache." I complained.

"Bullshit." He murmured in my ear.  It's fascinating to observe that we already act like an old couple.

He kissed me, breaking it off at regular intervals to breath.  My hands fumbled with his belt and his zipper.  I've always hated his goddamn uniform pants.   His shirt was the next thing to go, then my pants … then my shirt, what?  I'm not taking you from step A to B here.  Not enough details?  Fine; it was amazing, I climaxed.  Not good enough?  Then rent yourself a porno flick.

I was woken by his sweet kisses, his arms around me.  "What time is it?" I asked drowsily.  

"3:29 a.m." He whispered.

"Go to Hell." I replied and snuggled closer, shutting my eyes.

"Too late, I'm in heaven." 

"That was so cliché, I'm ashamed of you, Squall Leonheart." I let him kiss me, his tongue slipping into my mouth.  His bangs fell onto my forehead and temples and some of his unruly strands of hair brushed against my cheeks.

We broke apart, stared at each other for a moment until I said, unable to break away from his light blue eyes, "Now let me go back to sleep." I shut my eyes, it was the only way to pull apart from his gaze.

"I love you." It was no louder than a murmur, his lips brushed near my eyelashes and he finally pressed them against my forehead.  I felt a little numb by the words.

"Are you just trying to get laid again?" I asked playfully.

"You really do have a low esteem of me!" He cried out incredulously, "But … you know … I'm up to it if you are."

"Let me go back to sleep." I whined and slammed my fist on his chest, not that it did much good.  He probably barely felt it anyways.  "And I love you too."

Squall Leonheart.  Commander of Balamb Garden.  Whatever he was … if perfection was a sin he would end up in Hell.

Sabam: *Clears throat* Well … this was a really, really, really long chapter!  I think it doubled the regular chapters!  Anyways, since I gave you guys a nice, long, fluffy chapter I demand reviews!!  Please?

Sidenote: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants, neither do I want to … he is THE ugliest thing I've EVER laid eyes upon.

The 'I got an F and a C and I got a K too and the only thing I'm missing is a bitch like U' is part of a song by Marylin Manson (HAH, Can you believe I was about to type Marylin Monroe?  HAH!  *Slaps her knee* THAAT'S A GOOD ONE!) I'm just not sure WHICH song.  Either way, I don't own it.


	5. Strife

Disclaimer: Oh for Pete's sake, I don't own Final Fantasy VIII!  Hey, that rhymed give me a dime!  NOW!  It will go towards my 'Buy Squaresoft' fund!

Squall's POV Chapter V 

****

There was only one thing left to do.  And that 'thing' settled fear deep in our hearts and made us tremble in the expectant horror that would wash over us and stain the walls with our blood.  Neither of us knew if we would come out of this 'thing' alive and that frightened us … we did not want to die!  We were young, carefree … in love!

Let's cut the dramatic shit, shall we?

Rinoa was pretty damn pissed at her father and I guess she had a good reason to be.  I can't say much against the man since he's like a mentor to me.  He's never tried to attack me brutally with knives of any sort and he was generally a good guy.  He was scary when he got pissed though … very scary.  And according to Rinoa, he was pretty pissed.

So when I suggested that we pay him a visit and explain in greater detail that we really weren't screwing with each other's minds and that we wouldn't turn into careless teenagers sniffing cocaine on the streets her natural reaction was, "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?"  Calm down, Rinoa, calm down.  I'm sure he won't try and run us over with his Mercedes.  At least not with spiked wheels attached.

My suggestion was recorded, analyzed and rejected by my all-knowing girlfriend who looked as if she was about to keel over dead with shock.  "I like my status as it is now." Was her humble reason.

Unbeknownst to what the fuck her 'status' was I asked her and she replied, "My status is living." I rolled my eyes.  Guess the dramatic shit hasn't been cut yet, at least not in her case.

"Rinoa, right now the man thinks I regularly screw your brains out.  I don't like that image!" I argued and she looked at me as if to say, 'Point?  I need a point!'.  "It's not a true image!  Half the time you say you have a headache!"

She glowered at me and then drawled sarcastically, "Then next time go in the bathroom and jack off."

"Or I could get you Advil!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Whatever!"

"Right back at you!" As you can see, I was trying to have the final word.

"Oh, will you shut up?" She scowled.

"No!" I snapped back.  By that time I already knew it was a lost cause, "I'm always the one who has to shut it!  Damn it Rin, I'm sick and tired of shutting up!  You know, we're not even married yet … and you've already started acting like a shrew!  I walk down the halls and people call me 'whipped' and-"  
"Ok Squall, ok … no one cares anymore!"

"I do!"

"Well that makes one of us."

"I'm going to kill monsters in the arena and pretend they're you!"

"And while you do that I'll prepare lunch … Kraft Dinner." She uttered the terrible words of bone-chilling horror.  FUCK!  I HATE KRAFT DINNER, WHAT DOESN'T SHE UNDERSTAND?

"Gee, darling … don't wait up for me then."

"Alright, you don't mind if I have Mr. Jake Asselin over, do you?  He's just a pro at oral sex-uh I mean … oral care!  You know, tongue kissing- I mean, teeth … masticating."

"THAT-WAS-SO-NOT-FUNNY!" I roared.  

She smirked, "Did I say something to offend you?"

"How the fuck am I expected to live past 35 years old, huh?  With someone like you, how the fuck am I supposed to survive!?"

"Well, look on the bright side.  You still have fifteen years.  Enough to accumulate money, make me a child, preferably a girl and I mean … 35 … that's not old.  I'm sure I can still hook some guy up and reel him in once your gone."

"HA-HA-FUCKING-HA!" I shouted at her from across the room, looking for my beloved gunblade.  Don't call 911!  I meant my gunblade for the monsters in the Training Center … not to slice her up! "And mark my words Rinoa Heartilly, I will NEVER make you a child!"

"Oh really?  Just a simple reminder that I am in control of the 'pill'." 

"Well, then I guess our sexual relations are over." I concluded.  
"Oh, I guess that's another solution." … Wait a minute … she doesn't seem to mind.  SHIT!  Is she expecting me to be true to my word?  NO!  FUCK!  SHIT!  PISS!  WHY IS HYNE SMITING ME?!?

I didn't speak for a moment.  Now how the hell was I supposed to get out of this one?  I rubbed my chin for a while expecting her to say something, which she didn't.  She seemed perfectly content with just staring at me happily like a child on Christmas morning.  So, I decided to say something, "Ok, I'm ready to make a deal with you.  If you desperately want to bear my children than first we go see your father and then we can come back here and have sex."

"Ok … how about … N-O.  I can find _waaay_ better-looking, smarter guys than you that have an unmatchable prowess in bed."

Is it just me or do women ALWAYS have the upper hand in arguments?  It's them who wear the pants in the relationship … unless you beat them.  And I wouldn't beat Rinoa.  If abuse was present in our couple she would be the one doing the abusing.  So I got down on my knees like a pitiful puppy and hobbled over to her, then hugged her waist, "Please … please … PLEASE can't we just go see your dad?  Please?  I would feel so much better if we did, Rinoa … please?"

"God, Squall … why?" She sighed, "I don't want to see him for a while, understand?"

"But … but … but PLEASE!" Frankly, I didn't feel like being bitched at by my 'father-in-law' but I didn't want him to secretly plan my murder.  I had respect for the man and I thought (or maybe I was just flattering myself) that the guy had some small amount of respect for me.  I didn't want to lose that.  It … was something amongst men I presumed since she didn't seem to have the slightest idea of what I was talking about.

"Fine, whatever." She snapped, and proceeded to the phone, dialed seven numbers that weren't foreign to me, "Yeah, mom?  Is dad guarding the door with a shotgun?  Does he have a shotgun in easy reach?  Great, excellent.  No, just wondering because my jackass wants to pay a visit.  Yes, I realize that it's _my_ ass on the line, not his." She glared at me, "I don't think he does, though.  Please tell me how he could have reason to-no!  MIKEY GET OFF THE PHONE!  … Mom?  Ok … yeah … bye.  Lock Mikey in the closet.  Ok, bye."

"Ok?" I asked cautiously.

"I hate your fucking guts." She replied.

"Ok …" I answered my own question.  And we were on our way.

***

And within the half hour that I got there I wondered why the Hell I even bothered.  The argument wasn't about me, or most of the time it wasn't about me.  It didn't even include me.  It didn't even include anyone else.  Just Rinoa and her father.  It was a pretty impressive fight too.  The scary thing was that neither of them were yelling.  At least for most parts, not till the very end.

"You're eighteen, I still have a responsibility towards you.  Your reputation affects mine.  If I hadn't put food on the table, clothes on your back, money for your required education then I can't say that I didn't deserve all that you put me through but that isn't the case." Caraway accused.  They were on opposite sides of an extended kitchen counter … just like in real debates.  

"So now it's only your reputation that's worrying you?  Then again, it always was … 'Sit up straight, Rinoa' or 'Don't say anything offensive …' that upgraded to 'Don't say anything at all' and that went up to 'Try looking invisible'.  Basically, no matter what I'm doing I'm tarnishing your goddamn reputation." She retorted.  I felt like I shouldn't be there.  It was a fight that concerned only them, "It really bugs you that I was a girl, doesn't it?"  Now I felt like disappearing.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, it makes absolutely no dif-"

"Yes it does.  It all has to do with Uncle Rob, doesn't it?  Eldest is always a boy in this stupid family.  If Stu or Mikey had been a girl you wouldn't have given a flying shit but the fact that I was born first and that-"

"Load of shit." I had never heard the General say 'shit' before and it did kinda take me by surprise.

"Yeah, dad … come on, be honest.  The fucking Caraway heritage, isn't it?  Men first, then women.  Tell me, if we were in the 17 hundreds we wouldn't be discussing right now you'd be giving me cracks on the head.  Tell me honestly!"  
"Honestly?  I'll give you as honest as you can take; if we were in the 17 hundreds we wouldn't be discussing right now … I'd be beating you to an inch of your life then I'd tell Leonheart to get over it because there are dozens of girls just like you in the town Cat House."  Do you know how it feels to be a bystander when the blows hit hard like that?

"See, I thought so." She replied stoically, "And it wouldn't matter if, oh let's say, Mikey started dating at fourteen years old because he's a boy … young guy … he's a man at fourteen!  But women only turn women when they're like … what is it?  Thirty-two?  What's it again?  Tell me dad."

"Women become women when I see an inch of maturity in them.  That isn't your case just yet." He snapped back.  This is when things started getting vicious.  
"What is it that makes you see maturity in anyone?  Huh?" She was getting really pissed, I could tell from experience, "When is it that people 'mature' to you?  When they get straights A's everywhere?  Specifically, when are you going to see that I have some common sense?"

"When you start asking me things for approval!" 

"When I start-" She cried out incredulously and didn't even finish her sentence, she simply moved on to another one, "Bullshit.  Bull-shit.  This isn't junior high, dad!  I asked you approval for Jake … 'Oh he's a wonderful young man, got his goals.' He tripped on acid, got drunk once in a while, shook up things in bars … I knew that and I thought you'd see that … but you looked right through it!  Frankly, at the time I was quite relieved but it wasn't your smartest move, was it?"  
Caraway looked pretty fucking shocked, "UNDER MY ROOF, YOU DO DRUGS?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yaaah, I really do … feeling like lighting up right now." I really, really, really hoped he'd sense the sarcasm.

"Rinoa!!  I want an answer now!"

"No, I don't.  I never did.  And it wasn't because my father told me 'If I catch you doing drugs I'll put a lead bullet in your temple.' It was because the teachers brought these big posters in the class that said 'Say NO to drugs!' … I was influenced by black and white posters more than I was influenced on by my own father, you know what that means?  That means you are the shittiest dad to have ever walked the planet."

"Years of working for you to go to the best schools-"  
"You were never home, never-"

"Paying for tuition, tutors, books, everything-"

"Only being proud if I got 100%, only-"

"You never listen to anything I say-"

"You never listen to anything I say!"

They glared at each other for a moment, silently.  No one else was in the room except me.  I was … casually leaning against the wall waiting for my turn to speak.  I didn't dare raise my hand though.  "You don't trust me with anything." Rinoa concluded, "I know right from wrong most of the time.  I have to make my own mistakes.  Stop … trying to control everything!"

"Then stop trying to be something you aren't!" Caraway rebounded, "Stop trying to be an adult.  You aren't!"

"Fine, I'm not an adult yet!  But then neither are you a father … Caraway."

The General looked as if he was about to snap out one vicious hit but he bit back and said nothing.  Rinoa turned to me finally, "I need to go back to Dawson, let's go."

"We're not finished this conversation yet."

"We'll resume it when both of us are in right to speak." She answered without looking back.

I had nothing to do with anything that day.  However, I discovered more on the father daughter conflict that had been the source of wonder for some time now.  I had only known this family for a year and three quarters.  So I couldn't really help wondering … what was Julia in all this?

Sabam: As you can see, I'm trying to resolve all the slight problems.  I kinda wandered into Rinoa's persona to discover what it felt like to live in family full of men.  You can say that Joan and Julia are women but Joan is a maid and Julia is a housewife … so how can she really relate if she's studying to become an engineer or something?  Trust me, it'll all be relevant at some point and these 'problems' are sorta inspired by some of my own family situations.  Sorry if you didn't really like … anyways, everyone'll be involved at some point and I won't bother explaining the part that 'Uncle Rob' plays.  Heh … I have a feeling you won't like his children much though.  Please read and review!


	6. Bitching, Kissing, Laughing

Disclaimer:  I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.  I'm sorry, I don't have any creative ideas for this disclaimer … on the other hand, I am chewing bubble gum.

Chapter Six 

****

_Bitch: Female of dog, fox, etc …_ Nope, wrong definition.  _[slang] to complain._  Now we're getting somewhere!  Yes, the poor little commander Leonheart had to listen to me _bitch _from Deling city to Dollet.  I suppose it wouldn't have been that bad because I do come up with witty criticism, however I was nagging about irrelevant things.  

"I mean … creativity can't be too strong to name a bridge 'The Crossing'.  Who names a bridge 'The Crossing', I mean … what the heck?  That's just stupid."

"Mhmm …" He clearly wasn't listening to a word coming out of my mouth but at that particular point in time I didn't care.  I just needed to bitch, not about my problem, just about everything else but my problem.  Bitching of the problem would remind me that it was there.

"And why do people buy poodles?  Those are the ugliest dogs I've ever laid eyes upon!  Hyne, they're so … they're so … so … _ugly_.  Don't you find?"  

"Couldn't agree more."

What I said about not caring whether he was listening or not … I take it back.  "And I think that couples who aren't married and still have sex are disgusting and filthy so I think we should both abstain until we're rightfully married in the eyes of God."

"I agree." He replied and I remained silent until he discovered his mistake.  This would take two to three minutes.  After 98 seconds of my silence he glanced at me, "Sorry … what was that last thing you said?"

"Oh, that's all in the past now.  What's important is that you agreed to it."  And I resumed bitching, "And now they want to make bridge an official Olympic sport?  IT'S A CARD GAME FOR HYNE'S SAKE!  I used to play it with my grand-mother!"

"Me too."

"But no … what I hate above all else is stupid, worthless boyfriends that don't listen to anything I say!  Do they think I keep them for decoration?  You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, I've had troubles with boyfriends too-hey, wait a minute!"

"Had problems with boyfriends, have you?  Is there a certain secret you need to divulge to me?"

"Ha-ha." He muttered sarcastically, "And I was listening, for your big, fat information."

"Yes, which is why you agreed to having boyfriend problems."  

"Ahh, shaddup." 

I snickered back, "Rinoa 1 … Squall … 0." He clicked his tongue in annoyance and kept watching the road.  I assumed it was a sign for me to start bitching again, "And why the hell do people buy TV dinners?  There is virtually no nutritional value in them!  Do they expect it to satiate their hunger?"

"Well, can't be worse than your Mac and Cheese."  I had opened my mouth to let off another complaint but my lower jaw just hung loosely as I turned a death-bringing glare upon him.  He scoffed at me, "Squall 1, Rinoa …"

"One." I completed his sentence, "That means we're even so stop acting like a fucker.  Drive."

"Well, it's a red light at the moment." And without further ado, "Squall One, Rinoa Stupid."

"Kiss-My-Ass." I articulated and enunciated every word to make sure his wee-brain would register and comprehend fully.  If Squall's intellect were to be compared to a PC, his processor would probably be a Pentium one with a 56k modem.  The kind where they break down and the remedy is a good kick in the ass.

"I'd love to but I have to watch the road."

"Full of smart-ass comments today, aren't we?" I asked him cynically.

"Why yes, I do seem to be on a roll." 

As soon as I spotted the familiar dormitory apartments of Dawson College I had a sudden rush of homesickness.  I wanted to go back to Balamb.  I felt safer there … I felt … I felt like I always did while I'm near him.  It's not my fault, he's like a drug and I'm prone to addiction.  Come on, between a threatening, strange, pitiless school and your striking, strong, sexy boyfriend … who would you prefer?  Anyone who took the first option should get their head checked immediately because I believe the problem is quite serious.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked as he usually did when parting for the week.

I rolled my eyes instinctively, "No, I have this strange feeling that the alligators in the sewers will crawl out of the toilets and devour me in my sleep." I replied with my usual sarcastic answers.

"No, I'm serious." Same scenario, over and over and I never get tired.  The small signs of affection and caring that he does show I take advantage of.  I feed off them, if I may say.

"So am I."

He avoided my eyes and his tone got a little bit gentler, "I'm sorry for today, Rin." He turned to look at me slowly and as if daring himself he leaned over and kissed me quickly.  

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I did my best to give him my 'I'm-so-unsatisfied-with-your-measly-attempts-to-reconcile' look.

"What will?"  I was surprised to find his tone containing a very strong amount of seriousness to it.  He was switching his gaze from my lips to my eyes.

My demand came naturally, "A very pleasurable kiss … and I judge hard."  And obviously my demand would be met.  Hyne, the kiss he gave me surpassed 'pleasurable' by miles and miles.  If only I didn't need to breath once in a while!  Damn humanity!  Damn it all, it ended too quickly.  So, instead of stopping it at 'A pleasurable kiss' he went above the initial request and gave me 'Many mind-numbingly pleasurable kisses'.  HA-HA!  All females envy me!  No one can have his lips but me, myself and I!  God, he's so amazing.

"Forgiven?"  He questioned after the last incredible, astonishing, grand finale kiss.  (I'm just trying to make you all jealous, girls.  Is it working?)

Obviously I wasn't just going to let him take the prize!  "You pass with a C."  
"C?"

"C+" I reconsidered quickly after being lost in his mind-blowing good looks.  

"C+?" He questioned again.  Drat, he was good and he knew it!  Where's the fun for me?

"Eh … I need to re-evaluate."  The next kiss that followed was even better than the ones before.  Well, it wasn't just one kiss.  After breaking apart, drawing it short breaths and resuming our activity the kisses became numerous.  Rince, repeat.  

"So?" He asked in between short kisses.  
"C+" I repeated.  There was no way in Hell I'd let him take the prize, I say again!

"That seems unfair.  You seemed to be enjoying them quite nicely and seemed anxious for more when we pulled apart." He frowned.

"I told you, I judge hard."  I couldn't really hide the smile anymore and before he shoved it in my face that I was dying to scream out 'A+!!' I just murmured it loud enough for me to hear, "A+"

"What?"  
I mumbled it incoherently again, "A+" He just gave me the biggest confused look known to history of man so I repeated again but only in a whisper, "A … +."

"Yeah, I thought so." He smirked cockily.

"Don't make me change my mind." I warned him, "Call me." I opened the jeep door and got out, "Or you'll get an F."

"Tsk, tsk … threatening the praiseworthy student, Miss Heartilly?"

"No, I'm forewarning him.  Bye."

"Bye, _sweetheart_.  Stay out of trouble."

"See you around, uncle Jack … Ass." I stuck my tongue out at him and he shook his head in disapproval, "Buh-bye, drive safely, buckle your seatbelts and call me.  Do those three things if you wish to live."

***

As soon as I got into my apartment, I found my roommate bustling with excitement.  She's sort of like Selphie in a way except her abundant energy has a tendency to get on my nerves.  Especially when she decides to waste that energy at night in her room with her boyfriend.  They're both really, really loud and they usually pick a day where I have tests lined up the next morning.

"Holy mongoose!  You'll never guess what, you know Professor Trell?" She didn't stop to find out if I had ever heard of this Trell character before (And typically I hadn't the slightest clue) she just jumped to the next point, "Well he has a son and holy mongoose, you'll never guess what!"

"He owns a holy mongoose?" My comment went unnoticed.

"He teaches my sister and apparently he's so cute!  He's in his twenties or so."

"Oh … so no holy mongoose?" Once again, I was ignored.

"Which reminds me, you haven't met my sister.  Well, Cynthia this is Rinoa.  Rinoa this is Cynthia, my sister.  She's in her second year of highschool."  Heh, what do you know … just like Mikey.

"Pleased to meet you." I said politely to the miniature Angelina-look-alike sitting in an armchair by the television.  Christ, never have I seen two siblings who look so alike.  It's like Dr. Evil and his Mini-Me.  Freaking creepy!

Cynthia's eyes lingered on me and they widened, "Holy mongrel, is your last name Caraway by any chance?"

Right … one says 'Holy mongoose' and the other it's 'Holy mongrel'.  Quite the peculiar family there but okie-dokie!  "Yeah, Caraway-Heartilly." I restrained myself from adding 'You nosey, impolite, crude little bitch.'

"So you're like, Mikey Caraway's sister."  It was a statement; not a question, "You guys look _sooooo_ alike!  The hair, the eyes, the nose …" And does Mikey have breasts and other female body parts?  NO.  So the conversation ends here.

Unfortunately, she didn't receive my telepathic messages that I was ever so desperate to send anonymously, "Mikey is in my class.  Everybody likes him because he sticks up to bullies and he's _sooooo_ cute."

The adjective 'cute' was attributed to Mikey … … … AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAH!!  AAAHAAHA!  _OH MY GOD!_  AHAHAHAHAAH!  _THAT-IS-A-FUCKING-FUNNY!_  AHAHAHAHAA!  AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!  AHA!  Ahh … Ahaha … ha … ahah … oh, fuck that's hilarious.  Give me a moment to recompose myself …

Ok, all better now.  Hee … hee … haw … HA HA HA!  Oh, dear God SAVE ME!  AHAHAH!  AHA!  Oh, pity … Ha … aha … ahh …

Of course I wasn't laughing in this poor, _blind_ girl's face.  It wasn't her fault she had a handicap.  You know, they say stupidity is incurable.  There's no hope for this girl … but … if you donate to the F.R.C.F., the 'Fucking Retarded Children Fund' there may be hope to cure this flaky girl of her terminal illness … with time, with hope.  Donate now.  Call 1-800-HOPEFORTHEHOPELESS or e-mail us at HelpRetardChildren@FindAShotgun.net.  

So after having a five-minute staring contest with the flake, I replied, "Yes … indeed.  I'm sure … that … he … is … uh …" The phone rang.  Sweet, sweet, sweet deliverance!  "Oops!  Better get that."  I prowled for the cordless and lunged at it as soon as I spotted it.  I answered, "Y'ello?"

"Rinoa?"

"One moment please while I transfer."  I hung up.  The last thing I needed is to talk to one of my brothers.  It wasn't the one who had been referred to as cute but I still didn't feel like talking to him.  To my misfortune, the little shrimp was resilient and the phone rang again under a minute and a half.

"Y'ello?"

"Rinoa?"

"Stu, when I hang up on you the first time it's not usually a good idea to call back."

"But I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really need to talk to you."

"Is it a life or death situation?"

"Uh … no."

"Then you don't really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really need to talk to me, ok?"

"Yes, I really, really, really, really, really-"

"STOP IT!"

"But I really do need to talk to you."

"God, what?"  If only I had known better I would have hung up.  But I didn't and this brought DOOM upon me.

"Well, it's just that mommy and daddy are going away for part of the week-end that's coming up and Joan was going to visit her sisters and mommy said that if daddy agreed, and he said ok, that you could …"

DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM!  DOOM HAS COME UPON US!  THE SKY IS FALLING, THE SKY IS FALLING!  DEATH TO CHILDREN!  DEATH TO THEM ALL!  DOOM!  Help me, I'm going to die … doom has come, the sky is falling, twenty kids are … I'm going to be in charge of … oh, FUCK!

Sabam:  Well, this way quite the edgy chapter!  I hope that didn't bother you too much.  Please review!  I really hope you guys didn't think it was … bad or anything.  I was just trying to show the extreme of Rinoa's character.  A note to my regular readers: I've joined the drama cast this year!  *A sign in back of her lights up saying 'Applause'.* Yes, after much consideration I signed myself up and since it's an extreme commitment I would ask you to please be patient with my writing as it may sometimes be a little late.  Thanks.


	7. A Lost And Uneeded Alibi

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII because someone beat me to it.  Now doesn't that sound clichéd?

Chapter VII 

****

It's amazing how green highlighter looks cool when you're drawing.  When you're highlighting passages in a notebook or whatever it just looks like green highlighter.  But I was drawing little stick figures blowing the shit out of each other on my lunch break and it actually turned out good.  It was all lime greenish …

It kind of gave me the urge to go into the training center and chop some monsters up but I was forbidden until my shoulder was fully healed.  Psh, load of shit.  I could take on five T-Rexuars right here, right now without breaking a sweat.  I could always just go and hope that I don't get caught.  Because if I did I would awaken the dragon, the sleeping anger of Rinoa Heartilly.  Yeah, she has a 'sleeping anger'.  As if she's not bad enough already.

"Dude, line one." Zell entered my office without even knocking.  The ass!  I'm the freaking commander of this place, I think I deserve a tad bit of respect!  

"When on your fucking work shift you will refer to me as Commander Leonheart and you will knock on the door and wait until I tell you that you may come in, got it?" I snapped at him, "Who the Hell is it?" I motioned to the phone disdainfully.  I didn't really liked to be bothered during my lunch break by stupid politicians that asked me how my affairs were going.  My affairs were going pretty damn fine, I found it useless to tell them this more than once every six months.

"It's Rinoa.  I think she's crying … at least she sounded like it.  I asked her what was wrong and she said she was about to die so I judged it was that time of the month and she desperately needed a conveyor of emotion so, against her better judgment, she called you."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?  Get out!" I picked up the phone, "Hey?"

"I'm going to die!" She blurted out and it did sound as if she was crying which worried me a tad.  If your girlfriend was bawling on the other line about dying would you stay as cool as a daisy?  Well then you must not love her and I'll make sure to find out who she is, call her up and tell her.  Then she'll either dump you or you won't get laid for a while.

"So I heard, what else is new?" Stupid, stupid, stupid … STUPID THING TO SAY.  
"SQUALL!"

"What?" I-Am-A-Moron!  M-o-r-U-n!

"I'm going to die." She whined sorrowfully.

"And how do you feel about that?" I put on my best imitation of a psychiatrist to lighten the mood or to at least show I cared while I figured out a way to untangle the phone cord from my arm.

"I feel ANGRY!" Sleeping dragon of anger my ass.  It's been awake for years and years, you just get used to it.

"And how do you feel about that?" I repeated against my better judgment.

"I feel like feeding you to sharks, that's how I feel!" She snapped at me and I could very well tell that she was getting annoyed.

"So I'll see you in Hell?" The cord was cutting the circulation to my hand … where the fuck is Zell when you need him?  Oh no, it was turning blue!  My hand is turning blue!  NINE, ONE, ONE!  Someone!

"No, you'll never seen me ever again because I'll be frolicking with the angels while you burn down there with Lucifer!" She hissed, "I'm going to die valiantly, I'll have you know, Mr. Squall Leonheart, Commander of Balamb Garden."

Quick, go to plan B!  Stall with random comments! "Apparently, my grand-mother died when she fell down the stairs and broke her neck."

"Oh … I'm sorry then." You could distinctly hear traces of confusion in her voice.

"Don't be sorry, she was trying to kick a maid in the ass when she tipped over and fell down.  No one really missed her when she came to pass."

"Wow … that reminds me of my grand-mother." She replied seriously, "Except mine isn't dead yet." Then a moment of silence.

"So why're you going to die again?" I had finally gotten the freaking cord off my arm.  My hand was numb and cold.

"I'm in charge of Stu's birthday party." She sighed, "It's all my parents' fault, they did this on purpose!  Joan is going out to visit her sisters this week-end and so they planned a one night stay in Esthar pretending to have a 'meeting' but they're just trying to escape the tortures of Stu's evil little friends running around screaming and popping balloons and-ARGH!  WHY ME?"

"So … if I got this right … you have to plan and carry out Stu'd birthday party this week-end coming up and not to mention baby-sit your brothers until Saturday night?"  
"Horrible isn't it?"

Wait a minute … I knew where this was going, "Yeah, no … there really is a meeting in Esthar.  Lots of politicians going … INCLUDING me."  
"You conniving liar but I don't believe you, jackass!"  She snapped, "I know that there is no meeting in Esthar and you're just trying to get away from helping me!  Well I'll chain you down and drag you over if I have to but you're helping me!"

"Can you just make it sound a little more inviting?" I pleaded, "Like … put on a seductive voice and coax me into it?  It'll be a lot more enticing this way."

"Look at it this way, my parents won't be home."

"Now we're talking."  I could practically see her roll her eyes and I had to smile, "I'll meet you in Deling on Friday?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

***

 Friday came like I usually think … slowly.  Hah, that was a joke.  As in … I don't usually think slowly.  I'm not slow.  No, seriously!  I'm perfectly intelligent … I swear!  If you don't believe me that's your problem … Rinoa's probably had too big of an influence on you … FEMINISTS!

Anyways, back to my point.  Wait, did I even have a point?  I do now!  My point was that Friday came slowly but it did finally get here.  I packed my bags that afternoon and headed over to Deling.  Traffic was horrible, women were at the wheel, so what else is new?  HEY, who just chucked that high-heel?  If you ladies can't handle truth than get the Hell outta here!  

Before Rinoa gets a hold of this … I take back everything that I said about women and bad driving, ok?  So don't tell my girlfriend anything that she doesn't need to know.  As in … don't repeat anything to her at all.  

So when I got to the mansion I was a tad uneasy at the thought of knocking at the door.  I was afraid Caraway would take after me with a shotgun.  But then again he wasn't precisely pissed at me.  Stepping around the fears I rang the doorbell, Joan answered, hugged me (Ah, shaddup and keep your comments to yourself) and let me in.  

I waltzed my little ass into the kitchen (No, I didn't literally waltzed!  I don't even know how!) and wasn't surprised to find Rinoa and Caraway sitting on opposite sides of the dining table glaring at each other.  Mikey and Stu stood back, awaiting the eruption.  

"Hi." Rinoa greeted and she didn't even look at me.  I feel the love, I really do.

"Hello Squall." Caraway acknowledged me in the same way.  Julia came up from behind and tried in vain to put some 'life' or 'cheer' in the household.

"Hey Squall!"  She was overly-enthusiastic and made wild gestures for me to fall in the act.

"Hiya, Julia!" I said as happily as I could muster.  

"How was the trip from Balamb?" 

"Excellent!"

"Great!"

"Yeah!"

She snapped, "Christ on a cracker!" She glared at her daughter and husband, "I give up!  I hope one of you dies!"  I'm sure she didn't literally mean that.  Well, not to that extent.  "I've seen Mikey and Stu act more mature!"

"Run that one by me again!" That yielded a result from Rinoa.

"You heard me." Julia glowered from her side of the table, "I'm sick of these stupid attitudes you have towards each other!  James, your daughter is a grown woman and she can do what she pleases!" This earned a smirk from Rinoa and a look of utter shock from Caraway.  "And Rinoa, you … uh … you … I don't know!  You have more respect for your father, there!"  

Rinoa's eyebrow arched, "Might as well start respecting worms."

"I beg your pardon!?"

"I pardon you then."

"That's not what I meant!" Caraway roared.

"Then be more clear."  
I rubbed my temples and groaned, "Rinoa, please."

"AHA!" Caraway pointed at me triumphantly, "See, daughter-dear … even the poor boy is getting sick of you."  Rinoa glare was radioactive.  Like a gamma ray, it pieced flesh.

"Wanna re-word that sentence, Leonheart?" She snapped.

"Leave him alone, he has a right to express opinions." Mikey said, rubbing his chin, imitating a great philosopher or something a rather.

"Oh, go screw Cynthia, Justice-Boy." I had no idea what that was about but it certainly hit home.

Mikey gasped and glared at her, "Bitch!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Caraway snapped.  
"What does she see in you anyways?  Little brain-little … actually, I don't even want to think about it."  
"Well, what do you see in Rinoa, Squall?"  He turned to me.  Actually … _everyone_ turned to me.

I would have thanked the Gods if I had simply dropped dead at that exact moment.  "Well … I … uhm … you see … I could answer that question … but … it is my best intention to uh … bring to your attention … the fact that … Angelo wants to come in."  Oh, well done, Squall … well done.  

Joan opened the kitchen door leading to the backyard and let the dog in.  Then the phone rang, Joan departed, Stu tripped on a tile, Caraway carried suitcases downstairs, Julia and him left … and everything was right again in the world because they had dismissed the fact that I had still a question to answer.  

Rinoa didn't speak to me for the rest of the day.

***

Since there was going to be over ten kids at this party, I hypothesized a riot if they didn't get a goodie bag each.  So, I drove Stu to the mall where he picked the odd knick-knacks to treat his friends with; crappy toy cars, pencils, whistles (Oh GOD), chocolate (That's even WORSE) and the odd shit that happened to catch his eye.  I would have suggested flavored condoms but I doubt Rinoa would have appreciated.

After we were done, we had supper.  Mikey suggested McDonald's so you know, whatever.  It's not Kraft Dinner so I'm all for it.  However, maybe I shouldn't have since I had to restrain myself from tossing my cookies for the rest of the walk around the mall.  What the hell do they put in those burgers?  

After that … there … wasn't really anything worth mentioning.  Oh, besides the little old lady that came up to us and told us, "Why, I've never seen such a charming family.  Two sweet little boys and charming parents … so beautiful."  She sighed and moved on before I had the chance to toss her in a garbage can.  Rinoa just stood staring, Mikey groaned and rolled his eyes.

And Stu?  Stu had this 'brilliant' idea.  "Let's pretend you guys are the parents and we'll be the two kids since mommy and daddy are away, ok?  We really do look like a family!"

"No." Rinoa snapped, "I refuse to emphasize my relation to you both.  Now let's get out of here."  
"Aw, but mommy I wanna go to the toy store."

"Don't call me that!" She hissed at him vehemently.

"You haven't bought me my birthday present yet, mommy!" Stu pouted and crossed his arms.

"You call me that one more time and I'll slug you." Rinoa warned.

"Mommy!"  Mikey cried out, "Please don't beat me, please!" People turned to look around with looks that clearly said 'Shame on you!' directed to Rinoa.  She actually turned a shade of pink, put her hand to her forehead and walked the other direction.  

I was gnawing on the inside of my mouth so not to burst out laughing out of nervousness and just how comical the situation was.  When we got back in the car though, Mikey was beaten to an inch of his life.  

***

Rinoa still wasn't speaking to me when we got back to the house.  At ten o'clock, Stu was in bed and she was chasing Mikey around the house trying to get him to do the same, "MIKEY!"  She screamed as he shut the bathroom door and locked it, "If you don't open this door right now … I will break it down."

Full blown laughter could be heard from the other side of the door.  "That's a laugh!  With your delicate shoulders …" He mimicked a girly voice, "Ow, I bruise like a prune …"

She bit her lip in defeat, crossed her arms and leaned against the wall in deep thought.  Then without further warning she began singing at the top of her lungs, "MIKEY AND CYNTHIA SITTING IN A TREE, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"  
"BITCH!"  He opened the door and chased her down the hallway.  She faked going down the stairs and he, trying to follow her down, simply fell down the 19 stairs.  Ouch.

The triumphant sister strolled down the stairs, picked up her brother by the collar (who was whining and moaning in absolute pain) and dragged him up the flight of stairs, down the hallway, into his room, threw him on his bed and shut the door behind her, "STAY!" She yelled at the door (Well, at her brother but it still looked as if she was yelling at the door).

She looked at me, the silent observer, and gave me a death glare but I wasn't sure why.  It was probably because I hadn't helped her with her brother.  Well, I don't like getting between those two.  The one time I tried I got referred to as Pilsbury Dough Boy.  Let's leave it at that.

We went to watch TV a bit … no, really.  We actually watched TV without making out.  She sat on the opposite side of the couch of me.  No signs of affection, NOTHING!  Sniff, sniff … sometimes I feel so unappreciated.

Finally she left me in the room to contemplate if Bingo would ever escape the kidnappers.  I assumed she was going to bed, I assumed right, I followed her.  "Is there a particular reason you aren't talking to me?"  
"Couch!" She snapped and pointed out the door when I was just about to get into bed.  "Couch now, out!"  
"What the shit?" I cried in protest, I got into bed anyways and she tried to shove me off.  Sorry sweetie, I weigh more than you and what I weigh is nearly all muscle so fat chance of pushing me off the bed.  "What's your problem?"  
"You, you are my problem!  If I could find a way to permanently get rid of you I would!" She seemed genuinely pissed off and that made me more confused than ever.

"Ok, well can I know why?"

"What do you see in me, Mr. Leonheart?  Why is it that you 'love me' if that's what you can even call it!  You can't even answer those questions."  Ah, she was referring to the incident this afternoon.  
"No, you're right I can't!" I snapped back, "Because this is the first time that this has happened to me."  She was definitely in PMS, just by looking at the first symptom 'Overly Emotional'.  

"And this has happened to me millions of other times." She spat out sarcastically.

"You're being very selfish." I stated without tone whatsoever so that she wouldn't take it the wrong way.  She was.  'I love you' are very complicated words alone to say and now she wanted me to explain them.  I couldn't explain them, they can't be explained to me.  Feeling them alone is enough to knock me over and she had made me feel them … 

"Maybe I am." She concluded harshly and turned off the lights, turned her back to me and …. It sucked.  

"Just listen, Rinoa …" I touched her shoulder and she shuffled away from me, "I … can't explain how I feel, I just can't.  And … you're being a hypocrite because you can't explain it either … can you?"  I would die on the spot if I happened to learn that one of her brothers was listening in on this.

She remained silent to my accusation, "Listen, when I say that … that I love you … I mean it, if that's what you're worried about."  
"Worried about?" She whispered incredulously, "Worried-" She cut herself off and shuffled away from me, "Don't touch me."

"Ok."  I said and rolled on top of her, pinned down her shoulders and kissed her.  I felt her punch me in the ribs but it wasn't too effective.  Eventually she responded in my favor.

 I am in love with Rinoa Heartilly.  The only explanation I can provide is that I have no explanation.  My alibi was lost as was my sanity when I first laid eyes on her, when I first kissed her.  And my heart?  It aches for more.

Sabam: This chapter is late.  Sue me.  Well, sorry, pretty busy this week.  I'm so very behind.  Anyways.  Please read and review and I will love you forever.   


	8. Doom's Day

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Final Fantasy VIII.  If I did I would use my money and hire people to kick the asses of others that I do not like.  Sadistic, I know.

Chapter VIII 

****

I did my best to act as cold to Squall Leonheart in the morning.  It was kind of hard but I didn't want him to think that I'd forgiven him on a whim though what happened last night seemed to say otherwise.  No, I do not wish to discuss my private life.  

I woke up early, a bad habit that college has induced upon me.  I guess my biological clock has been set back and I've passed into the schedule of an adult.  I'm getting old.  Turning eighteen does that to you.  Yeesh, I remember when I was young and stupid … wasting my life away sleeping in.  I believe I was seventeen.  

Apparently, my boyfriend's clock hasn't been altered because he was still sound asleep when I crept out of bed and into a warm shower.  The best awakening to what was to be Doom's Day.  Oh come on, in a few hours my home would be invaded by evil children that would leave destruction and ruin in their ravaging path.

I got dressed, wandered around the halls aimlessly until I realized that I didn't have time to be zombie-like.  So I strutted my ass down the stairs and into the kitchen where I joyfully poured myself a bowl of sugar-loaded cereal and milk.  Mm … carbohydrates.  The much needed element that would chance my living through today.  Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating just a bit but not by much.

Soon Mikey bumped into the doorframe leading to the kitchen, he mumbled "Sorry." And continued on stupidly, feeling his way through the kitchen.  I watched him in amusement, taking aside the fact that I was like that a moment ago as well.  He groped for the fridge handle and took out the carton of orange juice.  He poured himself a bowl of the same cereal and added orange juice to it.  I couldn't help my eyebrow from being raised in an inquisitive manner, "Mom, why're you looking at me like that?"  Whether that was deliberate or not I still wanted to kill him.

"I'm Rinoa.  You're sister.  Older sibling." I explained whilst rolling my eyes and somehow managing to calm the raging urge to kick him in the ass.

"Oh yeah." He muttered in a near incoherent manner, "I wanted to talk to you about math.  Do you get order of operations?  That is the most confusing shit that I've ever encountered in my life and … Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally …" He trailed off.

"Parentheses, Exponents, Multiplication, Division, Addition and Subtraction.  It's just a thing to help you remember in what order to solve the operation." I replied knowing very well that he wouldn't remember in a matter of two seconds.  He was half asleep.  "After you finish eating your, uhm … breakfast, can you take Angelo out?"

"I'm bruised all over.  I think I fell down the stairs or something …" The stupid crackpot!  I was the one responsible for his falling down the stairs, did he NOT remember?  How could he?  I'm so freaking insulted!  "I don't really want to walk Angelo." He took out a fork and began plunging it in his cereal without very good results.

"Right … well, I'd still really appreciate it if you would walk Angelo for me because I have to prepare lunch for the little brats that'll be here by noon today.  I won't have time and what can the poor dog do if he has to go." I must have spoken too fast because he looked on at me cluelessly like a lost little puppy.  Minus the cuteness.

Speaking of cute, Squall entered the kitchen.  "G'morning." He yawned.  Oh, he looked so tired.  Whatsa matter, Squally?  Did I give ya a rough night?  That's what happens when you _beg_ for it.  No, I didn't say that ALOUD.  

"Morning." I replied as icily as I could muster.  He was so adorable in his chocobo boxers and his hair was all messy.  No, I don't usually have a penchant for men in chocobo attire but he was an exception.  And no, I don't like guys who seem to be ignorant of the great invention of a hairbrush but he was the exception.

"Oi." Mikey raised his hand in some sort of salute.  "This milk tastes funny." He pushed away his bowl of cereal and walked out of the kitchen, "I'm a-gunna get dressed."  He rammed into the wall, felt around for the hole in the wall (commonly known as a door) and left the kitchen.

"He looks tired." My little lust puppet observed intelligently as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, annoyed but mentally begging him not to let go.  

"What do you think I'm doing?" He replied, missing no beat.  "I was thinking if you'd like to go out with me sometime … you know, dinner and a movie.  Then we could go back to our place …" What the Hell was he talking about?

"What exactly are you trying to do?"   
"I'm trying to be romantic, work with me here." He answered and then he started speaking Shakespearian style, "Ah, my dearest Rinoa … your eyes show me nothing but my future, _our_ future.  Our love is like an undying flame that Poseidon's oceans cannot extinguish …"

"Are you done yet?  I'm getting very frightened and debating whether I should call a mental institution where they'll provide the care that you need."

"When I taste your lips I taste life itself.  I'm overcome with a feeling of passion that will catalyze the birth of our children."  This seemed quite hilarious to me and I burst into uncontrollable laughter.  The damn cold façade was gone.   "And to answer you're previous statements, my dear, dear, dear Rinoa … I'm scaring myself."

"You're scaring me more." I said between laughs. "Squall-stop!"  I squealed like a little schoolgirl when I felt him necking me.  It was a pleasurable feeling however it left marks and that's the last thing I needed … a mother of my brother's friend noticing that.

"Only if you promise me dinner and movies."

"Yes!  Whatever!  Anything!" I felt him smirk against my neck and I couldn't help wondering why.  True, we had never had an 'official date' but would he honestly expect me to refuse him if he happened to ask?  He _was_ my boyfriend.

"Excellent." He murmured, "So … should I entrust you with breakfast or will I just end up eating Kraft Dinner again?"  

"Ahahahahah …" I laughed cynically and rolled my eyes, "How does Instant Noodles sound?"

***

Soon, Hell was handed to me on a silver platter.  Kids began arriving with their presents in all their hyper glory.  I had the stupid and selfish idea of sending Squall to open the door and unfortunately, it was the typical suburban, gossiping mother.  She ushered her child in and then began to speak to Squall and I.  
"Oh, word has it you two are getting married!" She clapped her hands excitedly together and another woman with her child came to the doorstep and let her child into my home.  She smiled a toothy grin.

"Yeah, I heard that too!  It's great news!  You two are so cute together."  WHY CAN'T WE BE LEFT ALONE?  WHERE THE HELL DO ALL THESE STORIES COME FROM?  

"We're getting married?" Squall asked sarcastically, faking confusion.

"Well, apparently!" I looked down at my ring-less fingers, "You must be pretty damn cheap too because I see no engagement ring."  
"You seem to be the first to know." Squall turned to the women, "And when I say first, I mean first.  We didn't even know!"

The women seemed to share uncomfortable glances while all I wanted to do is glare.  "Oh … so I suppose it's just a rumor."

"Yes, I suppose so." I replied indignantly.  Didn't they have anything better to do?  I mean, couldn't they watch soap operas like everyone else who didn't have a life do?  Why'd they have to poke their nose in my business, in my private life?  And who the fuck was the moron who started that rumor?  

After the two annoying women left me with their monkey children I set off to occupy the tyrannous children from destroying everything in the house.  I did not actually gather them around in a circle and ask them, "What do you want to play?" I went through Stu … he answered that they were going to go in the playroom and have fun with the Playstation and the Gamecube and whatnot.  I took the opportunity to order Squall do look after them while I ordered pizzas and fries for lunch.    
Mikey came down to join me a while later and I practically had a heart attack.  He had styled his hair with some gel and had put on jeans and a white t-shit with the silver chain that mom had given him for Christmas.  He looked half-decent. "Where the fuck are you going?  On a date?"

"No!  But … how do I look?"

I shrugged, "Well, it's a small improvement from your everyday attire."

"So I'm … I look good right?"

"Adequately."

"So … like … you think I could pick up girls?"

"You seem to forget who you're asking this to.  I'm your older sister so obviously I will reply to that question in a way to crush all your little hopes.  So no, you couldn't even pick up a horny old gay man."

"No, Rinoa!  I'm serious … do I look good?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Look Mikey, you don't know how much it goes against my morals to say this but look, the genes are evenly spread out in this family.  Is dad ugly?"  He shook his head, "Is mom ugly?"  He shook his head again, "So then why should WE be ugly?  You're just as not-ugly, I refuse to say good-looking, than I am or Stu is.  Ok?"  He nodded. "Good … now answer me this; why do you suddenly care?"

He didn't have time to answer … the doorbell rang.  I saw by the look in his eyes that if I wanted to make his life a living Hell, I should get to the door before he did.  I darted out of the kitchen yelling, "I'll get it!"  

He came running after me screaming, "LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" But I still beat him to the door.  I opened it but he body-checked me against the wall.  Poor Cynthia and her mother were as confused as Hell.  

"Hi …" Mikey breathed to the both of them, "How're you?"

If only I could have faked having a seizure … that would've made him look like a woman-beater and probably the worst male on the planet.  Unfortunately, the idea hit me after I had got onto my feet.  And anyways, I can't make myself foam at the mouth.

He let Cynthia in and politely took her jacket.  She said hello to me, asked me if I was ok, told her I was fine, hit Mikey so hard in the back of the head that he was still rubbing it twenty minutes later and finally got around to ordering the pizza.  After that was all done, I asked Mieky what he would be doing with Cynthia … taking her into the basement or participating in Stu's party.  I asked this half out of curiosity, half to embarrass him.

He replied the latter.  The party went by normally.  The pizzas arrived, Squall looked half-dead when he came back downstairs.  I felt kind of sorry for putting him on the worst job but I would've ended up killing on of the kids so I thought it best if I didn't involve myself too much.  

I sent him to get soft drinks down in the basement and two minutes after he was gone I heard a loud crash.  Mikey and I shared a look and for once all the little monkeys shut their traps and looked towards me.  I peeped down the stairway and saw Squall sprawled out at the bottom, quietly cursing to himself, "Are you ok?" I bounced down the stairs, ignoring the warning cries and slipped on what he seemed to have slipped on.  

I came colliding down the stairs like he had and landed atop of him, "Ow …" I mumbled and got up slowly.  I helped him up (he seemed to be in more pain than I was but then again, I had fallen on top of him as well).  I went up the stairs cautiously and looked on the evil stare for the murderous substance.  By then we had an audience of little children that looked on in amazement.  It was a pile of green slime and it all became clearer.  This summer Mikey had bought himself a chemistry set that taught how to make … SLIME …

"YOU LITTLE-"  I stopped myself, noting that there were little children present.  I skipped that stair and ran after him, "I'm going to kill you!"

"I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!" He cried as he started running the other way, "I DIDN"T MEAN IT TO HURT YOU OR SQUALL!  I had put it there when daddy told me I couldn't go to my friend's house!  It was meant for him!!"

"LIAR!"  He charged up the stairs and I followed him.   He then made a detour and seemed to be heading for the stairs again but I caught up with him just before.  However, that caused us both to lose our balance and tumble down the stairs together.  Let me tell you that I had never gotten as many bruises as this in my entire life … I looked like I was physically abused.

The doorbell rang and the pizzas arrived. 

Sabam: At some point in the reviews someone asked me about the plot of this story.  Well … there is no plot, as to my knowledge.  It is a simple tale of growing up in love.  Towards the end of this story Squall and Rinoa will have grown into adults, they will be able to have conversations that they may have been embarrassed to have before … etc, etc … So that's my answer.  

Next is that I am ALL threatening YOU that I am seriously considering dropping this stupid crap.  I've been lazy in writing but you've been lazy in reviews.  Those go hand-in-hand because I'm doing this to improve my writing style.  How the hell am I suppose to improve if I get NO feedback?  So don't be lazy and review or else I may be lazy and NOT write until I feel like it (and I REALLY have not been feeling like it lately).  And sure, go ahead and flame me for being immature and threatening you for reviews … just give me constructive criticism with it.   


	9. Kind Of Like

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Chapter IX 

After all the evil little children left we were finally left at peace.  Actually, it wasn't as bad as I would have thought it to be.  Kids always seemed as annoying little buggers that just wouldn't leave you alone but at the party … it didn't seem to bother me that much.  Almost as if I had matured overnight … hah … that's a laugh.  Anyways, they may have not driven me insane but they sure were an exhausting bunch.  

I was lying on the couch, my head in Rinoa's lap.  I had the strong belief that she was sleeping or else she would have been bitching about the fact that Stu was the spawn of the Devil.  He _had_ tried to hit Mikey's crotch with the baseball bat (that was supposed to be used as a piñata beater).  Well, Mikey had been making fun of him and you know how seriously kids take things sometimes.  Rinoa had made me intervene … great, 'Yeah, go ahead Squall … go stop that kid who's swinging a baseball bat … go put your pride and joy at stake.'  Had I gotten a smack in the cherries, she would be the paying party when we come down to the facts.  

The funny thing is that she actually recognized Stu as a 'spawn of the devil' for trying to do such a thing.  She, who had admitted to me that the first time a guy made a move on her she had knocked him a good kick between the legs.  Well, it took some doing to get her to admit it but I had guessed it before hand.  But wouldn't that make her a 'spawn of the devil' as well?  I surely think so.

Stu bobbled in the room in excitement, "I wanna watch Finding Nemo!" He bounced up and down around the couch, "Come on, come on!  Let's watch Finding Nemo!  Come ON!"  
"Stu … we're really tired right now." I replied, half dead.

"Ohhhh come ON!" He jeered happily skipping along, "Come on, I wanna watch the movie, I wanna watch the movie!  Please?  Pretty please?  It's my birthday, come on!"

"Shut up." Rinoa snapped, her eyes still closed, "Or I'll arrange it … permanently." 

"Stop being mean!  Come on!  I wanna watch the movie." Stu started tugging on my pant leg, "Please Squall?  Tell Rinoa the Meany to put the movie on."  
"Stu, the DVD machine is in the basement … Mikey and Cynthia are in the basement.  Now, I know that you don't know what the real use for a basement is but I do and just leave them alone.  You soon will know, young grasshopper." Rinoa replied knowingly.

"I'm going to go see what they're doing!" Stu cried out and ran out of the room.  

"10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 …" Rinoa counted down monotonously, " … 2 … 1 … 0."

"GET OUT, YOU LITTLE DUMBASS!"  Mikey's voice screamed from down the basement stairs, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I hope they kill each other." Rinoa concluded with finality.  She repositioned her hand from the couch to my chest and I felt my head dropping off her lap as she stretched out on the couch, alongside of me, "Hopefully, mom and dad won't even notice."

"Hopefully it won't be too messy.  Poor Joan." I replied and wrapped my arm around her waist, "Hopefully they won't come up and complain to us."  I heard footsteps thunder up the stairs and into the family room, "Never mind then."

"Chain him to the freaking bed or something and keep him there!  He's such a nosey little idiot!" Mikey screamed at us.  I wasn't sure why he was pissed at me or his sister because I was innocent, and for once … she was too.

"Mmm …" Rinoa replied absent-mindedly, probably with her eyes closed as well.

"Ew, Mikey's got cooties now!" Stu chanted out, "He's going to grow warts … eeeeeewwwww!" Stu pranced around the room happily and Mikey must've smashed him against the wall because there was a loud crash that made me open one eye.  I had been right.  "Ow …" The younger brother sniffled, "MIKEY HIT ME!" He wailed loudly.

"Do it again, Mikey." Rinoa mumbled her encouragement, "Do it until he shuts up."

"Don't … your sister is just joking-" I tried putting in so that there would be no murders in the Caraway household.

"Actually, I was totally serious." Rinoa cut me off.

"I'll tell mommy!" Stu wailed louder and louder, "AND I'LL TELL EVERYONE IN THE WORLD AND THEY'LL TAKE ME TO A FAMLY THAT'LL LOVE ME!"

"No one can love YOU!" Mikey shouted, "No one can freaking give a crap about a stupid, nosey little bugger!  EVERYBODY HATES THOSE!"

"Ok, I think that's going a little far." Rinoa said soothingly to calm the raging tyrannies before they consumed the house entirely, "I love Stu … it's just that I presently want to throw him down the stairs.  Same to you Mikey.  So why don't the both of you leave Squall and I alone and go do whatever it is that you usually do.  Mikey, go put on Stu's DVD with the PS2 upstairs and you can return to your girlfriend and resume your activity."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Mikey yelled out.

"I'm like, really not." Cynthia's voice came from somewhere inside the family room.  I hadn't even heard her come in  
"Ok, whatever … I don't really care.  Just … go away, all of you." Rinoa yawned.  They must have found that a reasonable solution since they did leave (out of the corner of my eye, I saw).  "Wow …" Rinoa said after a while, "It's quiet.  That was the first time I've handled them in a mature way.  I think I deserve an award." She concluded.

I couldn't help smile, "Ready to have kids?" I already knew the answer to that question but I still felt like asking … just to piss her off.

"I already have one … you're the biggest baby on this planet." She replied.  Oh, shock … usually the answer would have been a snappish 'No, dumbass.'

I smirked and her hand descended to my navel.  She actually fell asleep, her head on my shoulder.  I soon followed after in an unimaginable bliss.

***

"Hellooooo?" A voice called out and someone lightly slapped me in the face.  I opened my eyes and saw Julia looming above me, "Wouldn't an actual bed be more comfortable than a couch?" She asked, amusement clearly shown in her eyes.  She seemed to want to add, 'And out of the watchful eyes of James Caraway.'

"Wha-what time is it?" I asked looking around, taking notice that Rinoa's head was still on my shoulder.

"Midnight … we just came back by cab.  Cynthia's mom came hours ago, according to Mikey who is asleep.  If you can wake _her_ up, I'd suggest going up."

"M'yeah." I yawned, "Thanks."  
"No problem, you're staying tomorrow … right?" She asked as she was going to leave the room.

"Until what time?  What's tomorrow?" I asked, a bemused expression spreading across my face.

"My parents and James' parents are coming over to wish Stu a happy birthday.  They're probably coming over to have supper." She answered me and smiled, "They're very interesting people.  Anyway, I'm going up to bed.  Good luck." I looked at the sleeping angel beside me.

"Rinoa …" I murmured and tapped her on the arm, "Rinoa … wake up."

"Mm … just a bit longer." She whispered and shoved her face in my arm.

I sighed, "Rinoa, let's go to bed upstairs, come on." I pushed her slightly in vain.  "Come on, I'm not carrying you up there." I groaned and pulled away, getting up from the couch, "Let's go."

"How can you eat baloney … it's gross." She mumbled in a near incoherent manner.

"Kraft Dinner's gross too but you don't seem to care." I replied, temporarily forgetting the fact that I was talking to a sleeping person, "Come on, I'm not going to carry you."

"I don't want to get up." She mumbled and whined and turned around.

"I'm going to leave you here." I threatened.

"Shut up, you're disturbing me." She moaned and curled into a little ball, fetal position like.

I didn't notice that Caraway was leaning in the doorway, laughing at me.  When I did notice however, I was slightly embarrassed.  He smiled at me slightly, "Don't look at me.  I'm not helping you.  Good luck though." Then he left me to deal with Sleeping Beauty.

"Rinoa!" I snapped, now getting very, very annoyed.  I mean, come on!  I had been trying for fifteen minutes to know avail!  I scooped her up in my arms, bride-in-the-groom's-arms style on the first night of marriage.  She wrapped her arms around me and I then realized that she'd been playing with me all along.  She just didn't feel like walking up the stairs and knew I wouldn't leave her there.

I turned off the light and started walking up the stairs, "You're a goddamn pain in the ass." I muttered.

"Oh, I love you too … my wonderful boyfriend sent from the Heavens.  You're a real gentleman … you're perfect." She said sweetly and snuggled in the curve of my arms.

"Only for you." I replied and I took her to her room, setting Princess Heartilly down on her bed.  "Will I have to change you into your pajamas too?"

"You wish." She replied and rolled off the bed.  It's easy for me to get into my sleeping wear.  All I have to do is take off my jeans and boom, I'm in my t-shirt and boxers.  She opened her drawer, went into the bathroom down the hall, got changed and came back.  Her trajectory seemed to have tired her more because she crashed down on her side of the bed and mumbled, "I didn't even hear my parents come in … you know if Joan's back?"

"No …" I drew her closer to me and held her like that.

"I hope Mikey didn't forget to lock up his stupid mink because if I feel something crawling under the covers in the morning I'm going to scream so loud …" She trailed off and fell asleep in mid-sentence.

I feel asleep with the thought that I was going to meet more of Rinoa's family tomorrow.  I had never met Rinoa's grand-parents before.  I imagined that the Caraway grand-parents would be distinctly different than the Heartilly grand-parents.  Well, duh.  Julia and James were distinctly different people.  

Julia was fun-loving, prancing, skipping type thing.  She joked around and was always looking for ways to be amused.  Kind of like Rinoa.  Caraway was serious, snappish type that didn't find silly things to be amusing, rather annoying.  Now that I think of it … kind of like me.

  
Sabam: Eh, no comments.  Review.  Warning: I'm not going to update next week unless I feel like it.  I haven't been feeling like writing lately and since some haven't been feeling like reviewing I thought it was ok to slack off.  So see you when I see you. 


	10. Center Stage Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, blee, blaa, bloo …

Chapter X 

I awoke in the morning earlier than usual (considering yesterday's circumstances), 9 a.m. to be exact, because I felt something furry brushing up against my leg.  Now, don't misinterpret that statement, it was something alive because it was distinctly making squealing sounds.  I nudged Squall, "Mmm … baby, d'you feel that?" I asked groggily.  
He grumbled a bit, "No, what're you talking about?" And shoved his face back in the pillow.  Figures, you can never count on Squall to get to the bottom of something if it doesn't remotely concern him.

"Squall, there's something alive in the bed."

"Yes, you and I for example." He replied and I could tell he was getting annoyed at me.  Well it wasn't my fault!  There was something moving under the covers and unless he was playing a bad joke, the culprit had evil intentions because time and time again I would hear a hiss.

"Squall, there's seriously something-" Then I felt sharp, rodent teeth digging into my leg.  I screamed really, really, really loud and jerked up right.  Thinking it would be a very, very, very bad idea to start kicking at whatever that thing was I stood frozen still while my good for nothing boyfriend finally realized that something was wrong with me.

"What, what was that?  Are you ok?"  He was sitting up too and was looking at me like I had mental issues.

People thundered up the stairs and down the hall.  Before I knew it, my room was crowded with my parents, my brothers and my grandparents from dad's side who had decided to arrive early.  Good job mom, let them come into my room and see I share a bed with Squall so they can flip out and call it unlawful to have premarital sex.  Hello?  Do none of my family members think once in a while?  
"What the hell is wrong?" My father demanded to know.  

"You!" I pointed vehemently to Mikey, "I'm going to kill you and your little guinea pig too!" By then I had realized that it was the freaking mink that was tormenting me.

"What did I do?  And I don't even own a guinea pig."

"Get your stupid animal out of my bed!" I yelled back at him.

Squall's gaze just shifted back and forth between me and the rest of the mob that had invaded my room.  "Well, are you naked under there or something?" He asked tentatively.  I think I was ready to kill him and roast him BBQ style.

"NO!" I roared back at him, "GET YOUR DUMB MINK OUT OF HERE!"

"Well, I can't really do anything.  He's been really mean lately so I think it's just better if he's left alone."  Mikey did look earnest but that still didn't take away the violent urge I had to stab him.

"You mean there's a rabid rodent in my bed that just bit me?" I screeched louder than I meant to, "Why, God, oh why do you punish me so?" I cried out to the heavens and this confirmed to my parents, my brothers and my boyfriend that I had indeed gone mad.

My grand-ma, however, took it as an excellent opportunity to reprimand my behavior, "Because you're a sinner, child.  Adultery is frowned upon."

"Adultery?" I had to keep myself from killing her at this moment, "God wants to punish me for adultery so he sends a mink to crawl around in my bed?  How ironic." It was a joke but no one seemed to catch on because an immense silenced ballooned up in the room.  
My father walked up to the foot of my bed and observed the scene (yes, I know that sounded odd).  Suddenly his fist came crashing down on a bump in my bed.  My eyes watered up and you'll know why in just a minute.  For those of you who assumed my father was a man who wore suits and signed papers day in and day out, well you're wrong.  Dad is an army general.  That means he's undergone training just as intense as Squall.  And we all know how strong Squall is right?  Well … what my father assumed to be the mink was actually my foot.  

The mink panicked due to the sudden jerk of my pained foot and he just bit it again.  Not to mention that something else I hadn't noticed before started to move as well.  This time it was scaly.  Any guesses?  Enter stage left, Stu's iguana.

"Did I get it?" My father looked up at me.  
"No …" I said in a tiny, squeak.

"What's the matter?" He actually looked concerned.

"That was my foot." I was nearly in sobs, "And it's not just a mink under there."

"Why don't we just lift the covers and shoo them away." My mom suggested lightly.

"Because Rinoa's leg would probably get torn off." Mikey answered prompty.

"We are getting that thing put down!" My father snapped and looked at Squall, "Your turn, do something."  
"I tell you, it's God smiting her." Good old grand-ma had to put in her two cents worth.

"Bridget, just drop it, ok?" My mom said in unison with my father's, "Just shut up, mother."  Sometimes I love my parents more than I normally do.  This was one of those times.  You should have seen the look on the old woman's face.  She looked like she was about to drop dead in shock at the rude comments.

I don't know what happened but the mink went wild and started spinning around like crazy.  It shot out from under the covers until my dad stepped on its tail and Mikey begged for its mercy.  It received none as my father literally threw it out of the room.  

"Oh holy shit!" The words slipped from my before I had a chance to stop them.  The impact it had on grand-ma was monstrous.  She nearly keeled over and had a heart attack.  You know 'holy' and 'shit' put together is an obscenity and disrespectful to the church, bla bla bla … 'cause you know, God is holy and shit is excrement and yeah, make the connection for yourself.

Well, anyways, the use of those words were to inform everyone that the iguana was crawling up my leg.  Very uncomfortable, if you know what I mean.  "It's crawling up my leg!  Are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"  I turned to Squall accusingly.

"Ok, ok … calm down." He started feeling my shins but it was already too late, "Rinoa, there's nothing there."

"It migrated north." I squealed.  A PERVERTED IGUANA, WHO'S HEARD OF SUCH A THING?  

"You mean … like … your knees?" He asked hopefully.

"No, higher." Do you know how embarrassing it is to say that in front of your grandparents and your brothers?  My father as well.  My mom, not that bad, cause you know … but … yeah.  I felt like instantly disappearing on the spot.

"Oh … oh, Hell no.  You're on your own.  Take it off yourself …" I can't believe he just forfeit like that!  The sonofabitch!

"I can't touch that thing!  A little help please!" I yelled at him.

"Oh man …" He rubbed the back of his neck.  Right now, I wanted to kill him along with my brother.  "Ok … uh … well you see, uhm …" He stumbled with his words like a stupid little GUILTY child trying to come up with an excuse.

I mustered up the courage to poke it (the iguana, not my … you know) and it scratched me!  Not anywhere vital … yeah, this is awkward to say.  "Come on, stop being an idiot!" I snapped at my good for nothing jackass.

"Fine, fine … uhm … specifically where is it?" He asked like a dumb little fuck.

I felt like replying something out of place like, 'Oh gee, we have penetration!' or 'Hey that feels kind of good.' But I reconsidered as my grandparents, parents and brothers were here.  Had it only been him and I, he would have gotten a stupid answer to his stupid question.

"It's in my lap." I replied though clenched teeth, but proud of myself at the way I had worded it.

"Oh, ok …" He looked relieved.  Where the hell else would it be, Squall?  It doesn't _fit_ anywhere else!

Well, I don't think we should go into any more vivid details on the rest of this event.  Why I don't think we should?  Just because.  Anyways, let's get to the outcome, shall we?  Well there, wasn't any real outcome.  Squall grabbed the thing off of me with the comforter and that was the end of that episode.  Ok, well, grand-ma bitched a bit like the good old woman she is.  I wanted to kick her.

My mom's parents eventually showed up to celebrate Stu's coming of age.  What is he now, six or something?  Might be seven.  I'll have to ask him.  I'm such a model sister.  Ok, anyways … Uncle Rob couldn't come over.  This may sound evil but I was kind of hoping he wouldn't show up.  With Summer and Jeremy and auntie Caroline … pshh … I'd have killed them all.  And who names their child 'Summer'?  Oooh, if only I'd have the guts to make fun of her.

Yeah, so after being reunited under one roof you can Insert Embarrassing Moments Here.  Well Mikey got his face shoved in cake by Stu, mom nearly died under grandma Caraway's 'You aren't doing this right dear.' 'Oh my, you put so much salt.' 'Julia, I think this is under-cooked' 'Oh honey, Caroline can do that so much better than you can.' Poor mom kept looking at me with a pleading look on her face.  Hey, it's not like I could do anything.

Auntie Caroline … shall I go into a brief discussion of her now?  Well, since Bridget brought her up, I think I shall.  The woman is flawless.  To grand-ma's eyes she does everything right, everything!  Ok, statement: My mother is beautiful.  I've wanted my whole life to look like her.  But her beauty is simple.  She's got a pretty face, nice eyes, a nice frame.  Aunt Caroline however, can make men drop dead and roll on the floor drooling.  She's got the kind of looks Quistis has … 'Goddess looks', I call them.  Yes, I am envious.   Just by smiling, she can get what she wants.  So, while Caroline stands on a pedestal of Godly heights, my mom's the simple, comely girl from the regular planet Earth.  In a word, the Judgment Day was unfair.

Well, she does have a flaw that grand-ma doesn't seem to be aware of because she's oh-so-naïve.  Frankly, I don't think I'm the only one who realized it.  I'm sure my parents know, as does Uncle Rob and I have told Mikey before.  Hey, with beauty comes arrogance.  How about that commandment there, grandma, what was it?  Thou shalt not commit adultery?  Looks like Caroline's not perfect either then.  No further comments, I'm getting carried away … she's such a freaking skank!  Oh, there I go … Uncle Rob is the biggest jackass I ever met!  He used to take the kids every Sunday to our place and stay for a drink with my father claiming that Caroline had a head-ache.  Every Sunday?  You just didn't know where the hell your wife was, you moron!  She was probably in a hotel room with a richer, better guy than you.  Who knows, maybe your second chromosome had a certain default** … oh, I can't believe I just said that.  Ew … gross visuals.  

Back to the point!  What was my point?  Wait … did I even have a point in the first place?  Ok!  Well, after the relatives left, my mom was left to rest in peace.  She made a beeline for her room.  Poor mommy, probably had a splitting headache.  Squall and I said goodbye and left for Dawson College.

"That was an interesting encounter." Squall admitted while we were driving towards Dollet, "Very … very interesting."

"If that's what you call it."  I replied tiredly.  I was about to pass out.  First a handful of kids then my family?  I'm surprised that I even survived!

I think I slept the rest of the way through … I'm not really sure anymore.  But we did get to Dawson.  "Bye." I mumbled sleepily and kissed him.  

"See you." He called back, "What's happening with Christmas?"

"I … don't know." It hit me like a ton of bricks.  Christmas was in two weeks.  Oh … not the family again, "Probably going to my parents'." 

"No problem, bye." 

I shut the door with what seemed to be my last remaining strengths and somehow managed to get into my dorm without collapsing anywhere.  My bubbling roommate greeted me, "There's a really sexy guy waiting for you." She whispered in my ear.  I got to the 'living room' of the dorm and saw _him_.

Enter stage, Jake Asselin.

Sabam: Yeah, I'm a bitch.  What can I say?  Read and review or else you'll never know what happens.  Never.

**Reference to chromosome 2.  There is a disease that originates from a mutation in chromosome 2 called 'Micro Penis'.  Who can't figure that one out??


	11. Tell Me We Belong Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII!

Note: For the plot to be somewhat coherent, part of this chapter must be in Rinoa's point of view.  I will tell you when the POV changes.

Chapter XI 

I never really liked keeping in contacts with my ex-boyfriends.  Don't look at me like that, it's not as if I really have that many ex-boyfriends to keep in contact with.  Well … maybe a few.  But not all are serious ones.  _This one_ I had considered to be serious, unfortunately.  It didn't really end on good terms either.  

He really hadn't changed.  He was still very, _very good-looking.  Well what?  It's a trait you can't take away from him.  No matter what he's like on the inside, it doesn't take away his outside beauty.  So when I saw him, I tried my best to look unaffected.  Which is quite the challenge …_

"Hey." He greeted and smiled.  

"Hello." I replied, trying my best to hide my suspicion at his presence and not sound constipated, "How are you?" I suppose it would be better than 'What are you doing here?' … I had already vowed to handle it like a civilized adult if ever I was stuck in a situation like this one.

"I'm great.  You?" He kept looking at me smugly as if I was standing on a landmine.  
"Pretty good." DAMNIT, RINOA!  You should have said, 'My life is going on magnificently' or 'Never been better'.  So, just to add a punch from my side I couldn't help adding, "How's Jessica?" Which was even worse because it made it seem as if I still wasn't over it, WHICH I WASN'T, but it's image that counts.  Crap … that was shallow.  

"I wouldn't know." I could tell he was faking indifference, I can always tell, "How about Squall?"

Uh-oh … mirror question!  What am I supposed to reply?  The truth?  *Gasp* But what if the truth wasn't good enough?!  Ok, let's just rub on some exaggeration and everything will be fine, "He's doing amazing.  He's really taken a liking to Balamb Garden."

"Funny that he should be doing amazing, while you're only doing 'pretty good'." He remarked smartly.  Oh, the goddamn pain in the ass.

"Well, then again, he isn't the one who's face-to-face with you." Oh, shit!  Too brutal!  Goddamn, why can't I shut up?  Now he'll be suspicious as to whether or not I really am over him or not.  Well, I am over _him.  Just not what he did to me, or more importantly, my brother._

"Oh, that hurt, Rinoa.  It really stung." He faked a hurt expression.  Well good, jackass, it was supposed to.  "Listen, Rinoa …" And so the excuses began, "Jessica was just a fling.  A mistake, ok?  I know you have the right to be pissed off and everything, but listen … I've tried to forget you but that's not possible." Oh, and what the Hell was I supposed to reply to that?  

To tell you the truth, I was starting to get a soft spot for him.  That's when things started to get really, really confusing for me.  My mind is easy to mess with.  No, I'm not retarded, but I get emotional _really easily.  I'm gullible.  In summary, I'm a girl.  Hey, don't fucking throw ROCKS at me!  It's TRUE!  It's hard not to have pity for males._

So he continued on with his speech, "I know I messed up but doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?  'You don't know what you had until you've lost it.' … that's true, Rinoa.  Don't tell me you're actually happy with Squall." He shook his head, "His priorities lie with his work … he's an adult, serious and mature.  Hell, I'm not saying those are bad traits but … you're not like that.  I know you like to have fun and see people and what not.  The guy's not meant for you.  He's got you on chains."

Ok, so letting him talk was a mistake but it had already been made.  No use crying over spilt milk, right?  Well, that little lecture of his had actually made me doubt my heart's decisions.  He had a few pointers … Squall and I were different.  Comparable to my father and mother.  Squall's priorities were his work.  He was a serious kind of guy, more mature than any other guy I had dated.  I was … like my mother.  I was a 'social animal' … which had gotten me in trouble, more than once.  

So, Squall and I were different.  Big deal.  My parents were opposites and they still have a strong, healthy marriage.  Right?  Well, I wouldn't know but I'm basing my claims on the fact that they didn't get a divorce yet.  And isn't it a rule of electrostatics that opposites attract and like-charges repel?  Of course, all that reasoning had been flushed down the toilet after his little dialogue.

"I am happy with Squall." I managed to state without the least conviction in my voice.  I'm sure he noticed, but that doesn't matter now.  He had swayed me to believe that maybe … maybe, I was just an inexperienced little girl concerning love affairs.  'Flings' don't count as experience points so my level wasn't very high.  In my 18 years of life, what had I learnt about romantic love?  Hell, not much!  I still thought that sex would make everything better, that it wasn't possible for people to belong together if they weren't happy _all the time_.  I still thought that love revolved around one deciding factor: lust.  _I was inexperienced in love_.  
How many serious boyfriends?  And I apply the term 'serious' in the way that love was involved.  Well, that would be our Commander Squall Leonheart.  He was the first, and the only.  The only reason I could possibly consider Jake as 'serious' is because we were together for nearly two months and yes, for a while I thought that I loved him.  Why?  Because he was a good kisser.  I know … my reasons are so intelligent … sarcasm, sarcasm.

"You're happy?  Are you sure?" Jake asked, moving closer towards me and taking me by the shoulders.  He gave me those 'pretty eyes', "Baby, don't lie to me.  I know you too well." As the coup de grace, he bent down to my lips …

***

P.O.V. Squall -

She called me at 2 p.m. on Monday, claiming she hadn't been to any of her classes today.  This surprised me because she usually attends them religiously.  I asked her why and she told me she wasn't feeling well.  When I asked her what was up, she completely ignored the question and swerved onto a different topic, "Are you busy?"

"Yeah, kind of … why?" I answered truthfully.  After all, the phones had been ringing off the hook all morning and I had barely gotten a fifteen-minute lunch break.  Things were getting hectic with the holiday season breathing down our necks threateningly.  Everything had to be organized for the students to go home to their families, and the few that were remaining here had to be looked after.  Cafeteria service and all …

"Oh, never mind then … we'll talk about it later, if it's too chaotic now." She sounded as if she had gone for a ride in the blender and had hit the propellers more than once, "I'll leave you to it then, bye …" She was about to hang up but I caught her in time.

"Hey, wait!  No, I have time.  What's the matter, you sound dead." I twiddled with my pen a bit and leaned back in my chair.

She seemed hesitant for a bit and then sighed, "Look, could we meet somewhere?  I don't want to talk on the phone." I begun to get very suspicious of her mood.  She sounded depressed.  Basically, she didn't sound like Rinoa at all.  You see, Rinoa can sound like various different things.  There is the 'Annoying Rinoa' where she makes Kraft Dinner just to spite you and messes your hair up.  There is 'Romantic Rinoa' where she curls up next to you and let's you kiss her.  There is 'Passionate Rinoa' where … uh … well, let's not get into that.  And there is 'Angry Rinoa' where she bites your head off and tells you to "Shut the fuck up." However, there is no 'Depressed Rinoa'.  At least, I've never known of one.

"Are you ok?" I asked despite my conscious telling me that she had already informed me that she would not discuss this on the phone.  
I heard her sigh again, "I'm fine.  So do you have enough time to meet or is it not a good time for you?" I heard some sort of snappish tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can formulate an excuse to get out of here." I answered, contemplating on how I was going to escape this inferno.  It would be a difficult task under the watchful eyes of Cid Kramer, "Where do you want to meet?"

"Your little apartment in Dollet?" She suggested in a small voice.

"Ok, no problem." I replied, and got up from my chair, "I'll see you there in 45 minutes.  Ok?  Bye …"

"Ok, bye." I heard the click of her hanging up and did the same.  Heaving a sigh, I strode out my office in the hopes of not being seen.  As I took two steps out, I remembered something and walked back into my office.  I opened the second drawer, stared at its contents and pondered.  I smiled, withdrew the contents and dropped it in my pocket.  We'd see if the moment played out.

***

When I got to the apartment, she was already there, obviously.  She was leaning on the kitchen counter and definitely looked like she hadn't slept in a while,  "Hey, so what's up?" I shut the door behind me and went towards her, "Are you ok?" I touched her arm but she grabbed my wrists.

She pulled my hands down, "Don't touch me, I'm not feeling well." She 'greeted' me, "I've got the biggest migraine ever." She sighed and walked past me.  Well, I was completely dumbfounded.  Rinoa had a migraine?  Wasn't she usually the one who gave people the migraines and then fed on their pain?  Yes, I was joking … and was soon to find out that she was far from in a laughing mood.

"Uh … ok … so, what is it that you want to talk about exactly?" I followed her to the couch and sat down next to her.  She looked as if she was going to pass out on me, which frightened me because … Hell, what was I supposed to do if she did?  Take her to the emergency? 'Hi doctor, my girlfriend passed out when she was trying to explain something very complicated to me.  No, she doesn't have record of Down syndrome.'

"I'm … confused." She admitted almost hesitantly.  Well, gee, so am I.  You aren't making things easier either, Rin.  She began to study me.

Her eyes wandered from my eyes to my forehead, my nose, my cheeks … what was she doing? "You're freaking me out.  Stop doing that." Her eyes fell to nowhere in particular, just the floor.

"Sorry." She apologized and let out a small sigh.

"Don't be.  Just tell me what's wrong." I stared at the black television screen and awaited her answer that was the same as her last.

"I'm confused." She repeated, "I mean, I don't know who I am anymore and you know … what are we?" Well, that was sure as Hell a stumper.  What are we?  We're many things … humans, for once.  

"We're … humans." I stated stupidly and she rolled her eyes at me as if to say 'You didn't get my point'.  Well, I didn't after all.  "Well, we're a couple … we're just people.  I don't understand the question, Rinoa."

"Neither do I.  I told you I was confused." She reminded me and her fingers brushed over my hand.  She seemed to be holding back and then, finally let it go, "So, I saw Jake yesterday …"

"AHA!" I yelled out triumphantly, "I've been looking for a good reason to beat his ass in!" I jumped to my feet and was about to scamper to the door but she had already gripped my wrist and forced me to sit down again.

"That's not a good reason!" She snapped at me viciously.

I blinked, ten times more confused than before, "What?  Why the Hell not?  He came in close proximity to you!  I can plead jealousy and possessive attitude!" She had better have a good reason for stopping me from ripping his face off.

"Because that's only half of the reason why I have to talk to you!" Her voice was rising as if she was beginning to be angry with me, "Squall, we're not going anywhere with this!  I mean 'us' … I don't know what's happening with it anymore!" So is this being dumped? "I know I love you, I just don't know how I can keep this up!  This has never happened to me before and I don't know how to handle it!" 

I just stared at her dumbfounded as my mouth went dry.  When I finally spoke, it was in a very confused voice, "So … where's this conversation leading up to?"

"I'm just … scared of how much it's going to hurt if we don't belong together." She was whispering her words, she wasn't looking at me.  I was freaking out, "What if … we fall out of love?"

"And what if we don't?" I was getting pissed off at her now.  Why do women have to think about so many goddamn things and come up with all kinds of 'what ifs'?  What if I'm so fucking in love with you that I can't stop thinking about you?  What if you're the only goddamn thing that matters to me?  What if I can't fall out of love with you because you're my freaking life support?  What if, Rinoa, what if?  What if it's all fucking true?

"How the Hell can you be so sure of that?" She demanded to know, "Can you guarantee me, Squall, that we'll live together till we die and have kids to form the perfect little family?"

"Live together till we die?  No problem!" I answered curtly, practically in a state of rage, "We can have a conversation about 'kids' later on!  Damn it, everything was fucking fine until you started thinking about it!  Stop making things so damn complicated!"

She looked me, her eyes burning holes into my own, her voice was barely a whisper, "Squall, I want to believe you … but I don't want to get hurt."

I stared back at her fiercely, pleadingly, "Damn it, Rinoa … you're hurting _me_."

She placed her hands delicately on each side of my face, "I can't help it …" Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears.  

I couldn't help leaning towards her, "Don't question my love for you.  Never.  You're everything to me." I closed the gap between our lips.  Her lips were soft, addictive.  I wish she could really know how I can't live without her.  I wish she could know just how much I really do love her.

***

I had never really fallen asleep.  I just watched her sleeping in my arms, her half-angelic face buried in my chest.  Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at me, "Hi." She said and cuddled closer.

"Hey." I answered, "Are you hungry?" It was nearing six o'clock and my half a sandwich had done a mile.  She nodded, still half-asleep.  I brushed some locks of hair from her cheeks and gave her a quick kiss, "We could take out."

"M'kay …" She replied and her eyes drooped closed again, "Squall?" 

"Yeah?" I kissed her forehead, guessing that she'd be out cold in another minute.  

"What now?"

"I don't know.  Whatever comes next." I answered lightly, "Why?"

"I want to know … what's next?" 

This was it … I could say it now.  This would be it then, here it goes.  I took a deep breath, "Well … you could marry me." Her eyes opened and she smiled, clearly thinking I was joking, "No … I'm dead serious.  The ring's in my pocket."

Sabam: *Sighs dreamily* Ahh … that was so romantic.  REVIEW!  I worked HARD on those romantic scenes, I'll have you know!  I wish I was Rinoa … 

**Edited Version Note: Yes, I realized that I made a typo … but do you realize how late it was when I wrote this chapter?  Heh, well, anyways …


	12. Let The Festivities Begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 so yeah … uhm … it's not mine.

POV Rinoa Chapter XII 

Christmas had finally come!  Yay!  I was so ecstatic when the bell sounded the end of my last exam that I literally skipped my way to the dormitories and packed with an unbearable amount of joy.  I must have looked like a wild banshee on crystal meth because Angelina was beginning to give me strange looks.  Can you believe it?  _She _was the one giving _me _strange looks.  Ok, before I get carried away, let me get back to my point.  
Anyways, SO IT WAS CHRISTMAS!  Or at least, _nearly_ and I was just a little bit _too_ excited just like _every _year so I will conveniently forget to mention the events of me tripping over books, getting entangled in phone cords and slamming into a door (I wasn't paying attention, ok?).  I was finally free for the tortures of school and other such works of evil, I headed straight towards Balamb where I used my abundant, boundless energy to drive Squally up the wall.  He was already exhausted of the holiday season when we headed for Deling.  

My _entire _family wouldn't be there until Christmas where they would stay until New Year's … ugh.  But in the meantime, I was a happy, happy camper as I bounded up the house steps in a euphoric demeanor.  "Come on, come on, come on!  Screw the bags!  I can practically smell the _cookies _from here, LET'S GO!"  Poor Squall sighed and came to join me on the steps.  

As I placed my hand on the handle he let out a yell of panic, "Woah, wait!" I stared at him confused and he reached for my left hand to remove the engagement ring.  "Not yet … I want to wait a little." I nodded comprehensively.  To tell the truth, I don't think I wanted to face my father on Christmas.  It would ruin to spirit of things.  He gave me back the ring that I securely slipped onto my silver chain.  "Thank you."

"Thank _you_." I smile and opened the door.  Instincts made me bolt into the kitchen where I was greeted by gingerbread men.  

"Will you cut it down?" My mother snapped irritably at my father and two brothers who were devouring them like it was nobody's business.

"Yeah, seriously!" I scowled and pounced on a cookie, sadistically tearing off its head and chewing, "Get away from the pan now, they're all mine." 

"Oh, you wish!" Mikey said, his mouth crammed with at least _three _gingerbread people.

I made a grab for another one as I was just swallowing the remains of my first.  We were like four ravaging beasts, killing each other for the cookies as my mother and Squall just watched in amazement.  My mother sighed in annoyance, "Those were supposed to be for Christmas with the entire family."

I ignored her, "Is Joan already gone to her sisters?" 

"Yes, she left you a gift and wishes you the best." My mom filled in, "Also-"

I interrupted her as her previous statement made my wheel of thought turn, "Gift?  SWEET!  Where?"

My father looked at me with an evil glint visible in his eye, "We'll never tell …" He smirked.  I glowered back and stole the cookie he was eyeing.  "Damn." He hissed and went for the one with a broken leg and a missing eye.  It was the only one left.  No more gingerbread cookies until the day before Christmas when both pairs of grandparents, uncle, aunt and two cousins were due to arrive.  Aww …

It was a funny and inexplicable thing … but the holiday season was the only time of the year where my father and I could truly get along.  We formed a complimentary bond together that lasted until the New Year.  Maybe it was because of our unmatchable love for festivities … or maybe it was just one of those strange things.  During the year, we were comparable to enemies.  And during Christmas we were a 'team' …

After eating my last gingerbread cookie, we all hopped into a van and went tree shopping.  We picked a tree that was 10 feet high … something of a towering citadel was about it.  You had to crane your neck upwards to see the top and my father with Squall's help had trouble getting it into the family room.  It fit (our ceiling is high) however the main problem was getting it through the doorframe.  It was a well-furnished tree with a thick trunk and sharp pins that stabbed your fingers but the two military guys managed.

Of course it was only custom to wait for the whole family to decorate the tree … so we didn't touch it.  Stu asked if he could be the one to put the star at the top of the tree and my mom replied, "We'll see." At that specific moment I was filled with a bit of anger.  I knew Stu wouldn't be the one to put the star on top of the tree … that would be perfect-Summer's job … goddamn youngest cousin, about three years older than Stu.  

Actually, as much as I repressed the thought of their coming, it seemed to intervene neatly in my happy Christmas time quickly.  Mikey was bellowing inappropriate lyrics to Frosty the snowman from upstairs, "Frosty the snowman knew the sun was hot that day, so he said, Let's kill 'em all, eat their kids before I melt away!'  Down to the village, with a musket in his hands shooting here and there, all around the square, saying, 'Stop me if you can!'" The doorbell rang and my father's face lost some color.

He jumped up from his armchair in the living room and looked at me, "Ok, you shut up your brother and make sure everything is neat on the way there.  Squall, put another log in the fire, Julia … make sure everything's ready.  Stu … you just stay out of trouble." My father stared at our dress code and nodded in approval.  He examined himself and was gesturing us out when he warned me, "Rinoa, use any means necessary to shut him up.  Ok!  Everyone!  Let's survive this Christmas together."

I ran up the stairs making sure that the way was free of toys or any sorts of murderous material.  Mikey's voice was coming from the guest bedroom where he was probably looking for presents, "THUMPETY-THUMP-THUMP, THUMPETY THUMP-THUMP, RUN KIDDIES, RUN!"  
I took a sharp left and darted into the guest bedroom as Mikey continued his singing, his head poking in the closet, "THUMPETY-THUMP-THUMP, THUMPETY-THUMP-THUMP, FROSTY'S GOT A GUN!" I grabbed him by the collar and cupped his mouth closed.

"Grand-parents and Uncle Rob are here!  If you want to keep that left eye of yours, SHUT UP!" I hissed to him between clenched teeth.  

Downstairs you could hear my poor father and mother, "Hello mother, so nice of you to come … oh, hi Rob, Caroline.  Summer, how're you?  Jeremy, you've grown taller.  Hello father …"

Mikey and I calmly returned downstairs and greeted family members.  Squall looked really out of place.  Couldn't really blame him either.  He only knew my grandmother and grandfather.  Since my grandmother refused to talk to me until I went to confession and cleansed my soul of those terrible, terrible sins I greeted my grand-father and proceeded to my uncle Rob, "Hi, nice to see you.  Aunt Caroline." I acknowledged but didn't even look at their horrid children, "This is Squall, my boyfriend." It was funny how badly I wanted to say 'fiancée'.  I had to smile inwardly.

They were polite, shook his hand and all that crap.  It was getting too crowded for me already.  I was immensely uncomfortable; "I'm top student in my class." And so the bragging began.  "The teacher says I'm a model scholar." Couldn't she just shut up?  Summer was probably the most annoying person I've ever met.  She was about the same age as Mikey.  Maybe a little younger.  
Jeremy was a year older than the little brat and he too was renowned for his boasting capacity, "They made me captain of the hockey team this year but it didn't come as a surprise.  I mean, I'm the only one on the team who's got talent." Rob patted him on the shoulder showing how fucking proud he was.

And that was just the beginning.  They took pleasure in scrutinizing our family just to make sure that we were well below them, "So how's Dawson College treating you, Rinoa?" Rob asked me when we were all reunited in the family room.

"It's alright.  A little far from home, though but I like it there." I answered, bored out of my mind at their fruitless attempt to degrade me.

"I would never go to Dawson College.  It's only number four on lists of best colleges.  I want to go to Stillview College, that's number one." Summer piped up and I wanted to lung at her throat and rip out her trachea.  

"That's my girl." Rob pinched her cheek teasingly.  It was sickening.  I've never been so disgusted at my own blood before.  "So, uh … Squall, you're captain of Balamb Garden?"

"Commander." Squall corrected.

"You know, commander is lower than captain and those are both ranks of the navy.  The garden has its rank system all wrong.  I studied it in history." Now I wondered if I could actually resist such a strong urge to murder her.  WHY DID SHE NEVER SHUT UP?  Who the Hell cares if they bent the rules of rank a bit?

"Yeah, well, Garden can move around on water so it's considered by the government to be part of the navy and of land forces.  Also, it's a school before a military piece.  And there is no captain so I'm not lower than anyone except for the headmaster." Aw, Squally was getting frustrated.  He's so cute when he has that pout.

Anyways, we ate, they bragged, life went on as usually as the holidays allowed it.  My aunt Caroline was so kind as to remind my mother that she had gained weight.  I won't tell you all the details because it would remind me of how eager I am to murder their entire, happy little family.

Sabam: Hey, review.  I'm sick so be nice to me.  I'm a frail teenager.  Anyways … yeah, review and next chapter will be posted soon.  I'm sorry I couldn't finish this chapter before January 6th!  But … review anyways?


	13. The Great Coallition

Disclaimer:  Despite my great leave of absence, I still don't own FF8 … frustrating, isn't it?

**Chapter XIII**

It was absolutely horrible.  I found myself, at several occasions, wondering how the hell those demons could be related to the Caraways.  That girl there, Summer, I wanted to throw her out a freaking window.  What was she, nine or something?  And telling me that she disapproved of facilities that masked themselves as schools to train young militia … who the hell does she think she is?

Anyways, after unnecessarily snide comments about me sharing a room with Rinoa, I managed to crawl into bed with the little will power I had left.  Everyone was asleep, or trying to … except maybe Rob and Caroline but I won't get into those details, "Think they're doing it on purpose?" Rinoa asked quietly.

"Who's doing what?" I replied, confused. "You mean the whole put-downs and bragging thing?"

"No, I mean the whole, sharing a room next to ours and screwing loud enough for Esthar to hear." 

I had to laugh.  I had to admit, I'd probably be very uncomfortable looking at them the next morning.  "They might be.  Think your grand-parents can hear them?" 

"Does it matter?" She asked and put on a mocking imitation of her grandmother's voice, "They're tied in holy matrimony so it isn't violating the Ten Commandments." 

"Are your mother's parents coming too?"

"I don't know anymore.  Not everything went down too well at Stu's birthday so they might wait until the coast is clear to show up.  Freaking Caraway family …" Funny, as she said those exact words, four pairs of feet were heard thundering down the hall, coming _this _way.

Soon, Mikey, Stu, Summer and Jeremy were in Rinoa's room and neither of us was sure quite why.  The light was rudely flicked on, leaving me squinting at the sudden flash of brightness.  "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Rinoa demanded, sitting up in bed.

"We have an issue." Summer declared pointedly.

A smart look on her face, Rinoa replied nonchalantly, "You've got _many _issues and I'm sorry, but I'm not studying psychology."

"Oh _very _funny." The younger girl snorted and crossed her arms.  

Mikey came and sat down at the edge of the bed to entertain a conversation with me, "Hey Squall, how're you doing?"

"Kind of tired but ok, how're you?"

"Annoyed with a slight touch of homicidal." He smirked and jerked his head in Jeremy and Summer's general direction.  I chuckled back, amused.

Meanwhile, there was an on-going tennis match between Rinoa and Summer, "What the hell do you want?"

"Your stupid brothers won't share a pillow!" (Stu's "She's got three already!" went ignored)

"Well, why the hell are you coming to me?"

"That is such an immature question.  An easily answered one too." Summer sneered.

Rinoa rolled her eyes and got out of the bed, "Immature, I'll show you freaking immature." She advanced threateningly towards Summer, "You and I are going to have a little heart-to-heart and believe me, it won't be a pleasant affair."

"Oh really?" Summer asked dryly.

"Yeah, first off, sweetheart, you don't charge into people's rooms at half past midnight to solve something as frivolous as lack of pillows regardless of whether they're having sex or not." The girl seemed a bit taken aback at the use of the 's' word, "Second of all, my brothers aren't stupid … they just want to throw you down the stairs hoping you'll break something." There was an 'Amen' from both Stu and Mikey, "And third of all, I don't give a flying _fuck _whether or not you're comfortable in my house because frankly, I don't give a flying _fuck _about _you_." That left Summer gaping at her, mouth wide open.

"I swear I'll tell mom and grand-ma!" Jeremy looked absolutely infuriated.

"Then you go right ahead." Rinoa snapped back, "Now get out of my room." 

Summer glared defiantly at my girlfriend and I had to think of what the hell was going through her head.  And it hit me but it was just too freaking late.  She let out a high, piercing shriek that could have awoken the dead and demons.  In less than ten minutes, the entire household was in the room (everyone was _dressed _by the way).

"What in the Devil's name is going on here?" Caraway roared, very angry.

"Nothing really special, just a couple of immature brats complaining about lack of pillows!" Rinoa exclaimed sarcastically, throwing her hands up in defeat, "Then screaming because I truthfully stated that I really don't give a crap!"

It was all really, really uncomfortable for me to just … sit there and watch.  It was none of my business, I know but … what the hell was I supposed to do?  Just sit in bed, and watch.  Hm, dinner and a show.  Woot!

"You're supposed to be the mature one and handle the situation, Rinoa." Grandma Caraway chided from an obscure corner of the room, "You're older, remember?"

"Yes, of course I remember!  What I don't remember is you slipping me a twenty for baby-sitting the brats over Christmas.  Last I checked it was my holiday too."

"A valid point!" Caraway declared, a little too cheerfully, "Everyone back to their rooms and let's just forget about this entire ordeal because I'm tired, and my wife is tired, and Rinoa looks indeed to be irritably tired, and so I think it would just be for the best if we returned to bed.  Summer, I'm sorry but you'll just have to deal with the pillow situation for tonight until we can find some more tomorrow!  There, handled like a mature adult, happy mother?  Let's go!"

The crowd dissipated back to their rooms, Summer giving one last glare to Rinoa before leaving.  Mikey and Stu were the last to leave, each mumbling an apology before passing through the doorframe.  Rinoa let out a sigh of relief and shut off the light, gleefully prancing back into bed, "They're gone!" She squealed happily. I smiled in the darkness.

I looped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer to me, "You know, next Christmas, I say we ditch the family and rent a little cottage up in Shumi village where they'd have to take on a three hour flight to bother us.  We could be alone, a nice fireplace and everything.  It would be romantic, no?"

I had to admit, "That sounds enticingly inviting … especially the 'alone' part."

"Good, it's settled." She murmured and snuggled comfortably into my arms, "I love you."

"I love you too."

It wasn't late when I woke up the next morning, finding myself unable to fall back asleep.  So, I got up slowly, making sure not to wake the sleeping beauty next to me.  I snuck into the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and crept down to the kitchen where the only one there was the General and his morning paper, "Good morning."

"Morning, Squall." He folded his newspaper and put it aside, "Coffee?" He motioned to the freshly brewed pot.  

"No thanks." I sat down opposite of him at the table.  I felt like I needed to speak to him or something but no words came to me.

Luckily, he made up for my lack of social skills, "If you've noticed, my daughter and I have made an alliance over the holiday season.  That's normal, it happens every Christmas.  A pact to survive with the least amount of wounds.  As you can see, my family is not one you can easily contend with.  I apologize for my mother's smart remarks about adultery and the likes.  They must have made you uncomfortable."

"Ah … just a tad." Shit, was I blushing?  In front of my father-in-law?  Beautiful, just beautiful!

"Yeah, mother has a tendency to stick her nose in matters that are really none of her business.  Of course, she's a strong believer in the laws of the bible which is fine however, she takes it a little too far … like once making Rinoa say the rosary four times because she had slipped out the word 'Christ'.  It's just a bit obsessive.  Consider yourself lucky that she hasn't shoved a crucifix in your face, screaming at you to 'Repent!'."

I gulped fearfully.  Now an old hag would be after me with a crucifix, ordering me to repent my sins … lovely.  "Wow, that's … yeah … uhm …" I was a little lost for words.

"Don't be afraid, there's people to put her in her place if she does … like me.  This may be a little out of place to say but in all due honesty, I love my daughter very much and I would normally have subjected to hating you a long time ago for even laying a finger on her however, you're a good guy … I've got this feeling that I can trust you with her."

It was blunt … but it was to the point.  I nodded my head nervously, "Thank you."

He smiled mischievously as if he had been planning this speech since day one, "Oh, and by the way merry Christmas."

  
Sabam:  Sorry for my leave of absence.  I just didn't have the inspiration to complete a chapter of Written In The Sky so here's #13.  I hope to be able to continue and finish this piece, if the gods allow it.  Please review!

And check out and review what might be my last piece ever on Fanfiction.Net …

Devil's Playground - Squall learns that in the city of Deling, there is no honor amongst thieves.  Betrayed by someone he thought he loved, the vivacious Rinoa Heartilly, he breaks out of jail seeking revenge but he instead he finds a complot to kill the one he's looking for … will he join them, or will he risk his life trying to save the one whom he finds himself falling in love with again?


	14. Blessed

Disclaimer:  I cud haf wun SQUARESOFT at a speilleng b butt I lawst.

**Chapter XIV**

****

There was definitely something wrong.  It was impossible.  Well, it was technically _possible _but … just, NO!  It couldn't be, unless my doctor lied about what he prescribed me, the asshole!  It must have been him … it could be no other … either that or nature was playing a fickle trick!  My body always freaking followed the schedule religiously … so how the hell could this even been minutely imaginable … it wasn't!

Well, to get my mind off this transgression committed by life and human biology, I decided to walk around aimlessly in my halls, patrolling them for lost little family members that I could murder and hide in my closet … oops, did I just say that aloud?  Scratch the last part … anyways, I finally made my way down to the kitchen where Squally-Wally and dear papa were having a conversation on the up-coming elections.  _Boring._  

It wasn't until I saw my fiancée that I sorta-kinda realized how serious my situation really was.  I mean, how the hell was I supposed to explain this to him … how was I supposed to _tell _him.  Wait, I could always _not _tell him.  Oh yes, that would work … and nine months later - BAM!  SURPRISE!  Yeah, how 'bout some no?  It's nothing for sure anyways … I mean … well … um … ok, maybe it is for sure.  THIS CANNOT BE, DAMN IT … I felt ready to cry, right there in the doorframe.

Of course I didn't, or they would have sent me to some nut house.  Instead I plodded in and thrust open the fridge, "Morning." They both greeted in unison.  Fearing I may well damn explode in uncontrollable sobs, I replied with a mere grunt.  They returned to their bland and idle conversation, though I could see Squall watching me out of the corner of his eye.

My father suddenly stopped his sentence short and turned to me, "Aren't you dressed a little too casual for Christmas?"

  
I shrugged, really not caring about this at this given point in my life that was going through an immense turn-point that would revolutionize my future, concerning my career and romantic life, forever. "Am I here to impress someone?" I demanded curtly, pulling out the carton of orange juice.  Was there a problem with navy jeans and a darkish hoody that I usually wore when PMS struck … but I was WAY passed PMS and that's what worried me.

"Well, no … but for the sake of this conversation, _yes_." 

Squall had seen this sweater and the purpose it served me.  And he also knew that he had dealt with my 'moods' a couple of days ago so he was severely confused … since I had once assured him that they would dissipate after a day or two.  So, feeling kind of bitchy, I turned to Squall and snapped, "Don't think too hard, sweetie, it might over-stimulate your mind." 

The pondering look vanished from his face, "Woah … I'm having deja-vu." He replied smartly, "What is it that plagues you this morning?"

My father shrugged, "You mean she isn't always like this?"

  
This provoked a growl torn from my throat.  I slammed a glass down on the counter, glared at both of them.  What would they understand?  Males are such feeble creatures with simplistic minds that crash all the time.  Like Pentium II set up with Windows 95 … even opening Solitare causes the computer to explode.

It's true … enveloped in their masculinity; men don't realize the really important things in life.  They're swayed by the most unimportant things … like beer and sports.  And cheeseys.   I don't think it's that they don't _feel_, more like they just can't express it.  I've never met a poetic male in my life, not that I'm really up for the … poetry stuff but hell, at least I try to comprehend.  I think the most a poem's ever got from Squall was a chuckle and a, "Wow, someone was on crack when they wrote that …"

Not that I could ever reproach my 'baby' for something so stupid as failing to understand poetry, but I just wish he was better at … looking over his pride.  

Sex, beer, sports, food, crude jokes and burping contests.  Is that what the male race is all about?  It leaves me to ponder … why do they hide emotion so much?  I'm sure it would kill Squall if I made him declare his undying love (can you tell I'm trying to boost my ego?) for me in public … ok, the situation applies vice-versa.

Without poetic spirits, how could we ever expect them to literally 'grow-up' and look at things differently?  How could we ever expect them to understand something as complex and complicated such as … pregnancy, for a completely RANDOM example (or maybe in this case, not so random) and how can … I learn to deal and comprehend it for myself?

~*~

And so by the time the phone rang calling him back to Balamb where there must have been the outbreak of syphilis because Zell was literally crying on the phone, I was completely freaking out and wondering (out loud, might I add) how the hell I would survive with this fucking zoo called family without any sanity left to cling onto.  Of course, Squall attempted feebly to 'shush' me but that didn't work and then I started to get hysterical.  How would you feel if your boyfriend ditched you on Christmas day, the same day you just found out you were …

"Rinoa, I promise I'll be back by New Years … it's just this temporary thing, I'll just go and help Zell get everything under control then I'll be right back here." He held a finger to my lips and used a soothing voice that a parent would on his temper-tantrum flaring child.  Yes, I was getting _that _bad.

I slapped his hand from my face angrily, "You conniving liar, I know you're bullshitting me!"  I must have been flushing raging red colors because he was at lost for words.

  
Squall stuttered helplessly as if being contracted with cold feet, "I … well, I … no, I swear I'm not!  You're imagining things again!  I swear … I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, I'm coming back New Years … New Years eve and earlier if I can.  Why don't you just come with me?"

My eyebrow shot up, "You're being stupid!  I don't like stupid people, Squall!" I stopped short to let Summer pass by the doorway without suspicion that anything was going on.  She paused and I glared so she moved right back on her way, "I have to stay here like a good little girl and entertain my arrogant, self-contained-" I suddenly switched tones as I heard my grand-mother bickering in the hall, "Wonderful, life-loving, perfect family." I smiled and felt my face was going to crack.

It was his turn to do the funky eyebrow thing, " … Whatever.  Look, sweetie, I need you to understand this … I don't have a choice.  If it were up to me, I wouldn't leave your side for a minute but this is a case of extreme emergency … they let out a damn T-Rex from the training center!  Baby, it's Jurassic Park all over again!  I need to get there!  Zell really needs me there right now before he has a breakdown …"

I put on a puppy face, "Who needs you more, Zell or me?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, and my sweet expression turned sour.  Then I did the most childish thing I could think of, "Fine… I don't love you anymore."

"Yes, you do." He bent down and kissed me softly.

I broke it off triumphantly, "Ooh, new argument … who holds out better in bed, Zell or me?"  I was getting _really, really, really _desperate, if you've failed to notice.

For a couple of seconds, he just had this crooked grin on his face until he shook his head, "Under normal circumstances, that would've convinced me … but no."

"'No' wasn't part of the options list, Squall." I made sure my voice tingled with seduction.  He just picked the best moments to be headstrong and focused, didn't he?

"That's … _not_ … going to work." He playfully pat my arm, a very evil and sly smirk on his gorgeous face.

  
Then, I decided to have a breakdown of my own, "You can't leave me like this … not with them!"  I clung onto the front of his shirt and pleaded, begged and prayed, "You can't do this to me, Squall, you can't … not when …" I trailed off aimlessly and just shut myself up before I said anything else.

"Not when what?"  Squall sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You've been dealing with your family for eighteen years now, you're a big girl … what could be so bad and scary about them now?"

  
The truth was, it wasn't _just _them.  It was me.  It was something inside me.  It was thousands and thousands of cells multiplying at a frightening rate in a very specific place … something so physical, but something that just tore my heart out in two, split my conscious to different paths and divided my remaining, life-shattering choices. "Ok … fine … come … come back as soon as possible."  I threw in the towel.

~*~

After my boyfriend/fiancée abandoned me and practically threw me in the open jaws of the wolves, I had to endure annoying criticism from practically everyone except my father, mother and brothers (and that isn't saying much).  Of course, when supper came … everything eventually got worse.

"You know, Rinoa," Uncle Rob began with a quirky smile, "You should never trust a lover who scampers off like that."  

  
At this point I was sensitive to everything, "Yeah, obviously you would know what you're talking about."  You could have heard a pin drop.  My grandmother ceased to cut at her turkey, my father was glaring at me and I could tell I was in for it and meanwhile I had these ecstatic grins of encouragement from my mother and my brothers.

Uncle Rob and Caroline looked at each other and back at me, their children (aka: spawns) obviously had no idea of what I was referring to.  So to get me out of this one, I chose to remain silent and take immense interest in the contents of my plate … peas, potatoes, turkey, gravy, stuffing … yummy goodness, ohh, now let's stare and avoid meeting eyes with anyone.

  
This tactic of mine worked very well and everyone returned to their plates, obviously assuming they had imagined the words that had flew out of my big, fat mouth.  Fifteen minutes went by with awkward and detached conversation until my grandmother remarked, "This turkey is awfully dry, Julia … how did you cook it?"

  
Naturally, I completely lost verbal control, "It's turkey and turkey is dry, grandmother … that's why we add gravy.  I think it's just _freaking _fine."  This provoked a flinch from everyone but you could tell that even my father was getting annoyed, and it wasn't at me this time.

When my loving grandma finally found some words, she lost no time in trying to smack me one on the face too, "You're being mouthy.  You want to be mouthy then speak, darling, how're your studies?"

Unfortunately for the ol' bird … I was feeling very smart that night, "They're going fine, though I think I'll change programs next year."

  
She sniffed disdainfully, "Drifter." I had to smirk, "What're you going into then?"

I spoke only one word, and relished in the shock and fear that appeared upon their faces, "Journalism."

  
The only thing I think the Caraway family ever feared.  Nosey, pecking journalists that destroyed their reputation until there was nothing left but debris.  The worst part is that I was drop dead serious.  Caroline let off a shriek that was supposed to pass off as a laugh and Rob laughed nervously.  Grandma looked as if she was about to give herself an aneurysm, literally.

"You're joking!" She spat out disgustedly.

"Actually, quite serious." I replied coolly.  I brought food to my mouth, chewed and swallowed as if nothing was.

"HAH!" She snapped hysterically and waved her arms in the air.  You could tell this was a combat between her and I only since no one else dared to speak, "Next thing you'll be telling us is that you're getting married to that fling you call a boyfriend-"

Something really sparked as she said those words and I just dropped my utensils to my plate with a clank, "Actually-"

"And that you're two weeks pregnant with him!"

"Wow!  Right fucking on, grand-ma!" I yelled out in false congratulations.  Screeching my chair back, I got up, "If you'll excuse me, I'm feeling a little homicidal right now." I threw my 'serviette' that had previously been resting on my lap on my chair.  Then I decided it would be a really good idea to storm out the room and prevent further drama.

It was funny how they immediately assumed that I was kidding, that it was on the spur of the moment that I had sarcastically blurted out lies.  It was ironic how I knew they had assumed wrong.  All I said was true.

"Why the hell do you test her goddamn limits like that?" I heard my father rage as I sprinted up the stairs.

In a way, it comforted me, to know he was behind me and another part of me was pissed off at his defense.  I didn't need shelter from anyone, if I'm in a target range then I expect to have bullets whiz by.  I'm not 'that special little girl' anymore that has a 'caution' sign around her neck because she's different, because she's not like everyone else.  I know I'm not a little girl.

I got to my room and threw my bag on the bed.  Then, I proceeded to wrenching drawers open, taking out what I needed and snapping them shut again.  My bag was only half full when I zipped it closed, everything else I needed was in Balamb … the most important thing was in Balamb and that was exactly where I was going.

  
I swung the light-ish bag over one shoulder and was about to leave my room when a firm body planted itself in the doorframe.  My father took me by the shoulders and pushed my back, "Put down the bag, Rinoa.  I'm sorry … I'm sorry for everything.  I'm sorry for the last few years, are you?"

My breaths were quick, shallow and obviously very unnerving, "Yes." I whispered, barely audibly but somewhere in me, something said that no matter how many apologies were uttered, no matter how many of them were true, nothing between him and I could really be mended.  We were too different, we were just both the same.  

Everything was ripped at the seams in advance, to save us the trouble.  

"Dad …" I began hesitantly, "We _are _getting married." My right hand subconsciously went to my necklace where the ring Squall gave me hung, " … And … I am pregnant … a week and a half." Probably amongst the most serious words I've ever said to my father, probably the only ones where I was pleading for his support, though I didn't get it.

He pushed my back a little bit.  An eternal silence ballooned up.  It was so loud that you couldn't hear anything else … just dead … omnipresent lack of noises.  Everything seemed so long, seconds stretched into hours until I couldn't take it anymore.  I ran out of the room, out of the house after hastily grabbing my coat and shoes.  I didn't know what I was running from, or why but I had an instinctive feeling that whatever it was, it was dangerous.

I didn't have any trouble at all getting to the train station where I immediately purchased a direct ticket to Dollet where I would just barely make the ferry to Balamb.  I numbly calculated in my mind that I would arrive at 10:20 p.m.  

"Don't worry about it." Mikey's voice was suddenly by me, "They're a bunch of stupid shits anyways.  It doesn't really matter.  If you wouldn't have snapped, I would've."

I smiled gratefully, "Thanks." My little brother … following me to the train station, it all had an eerie, comforting, sibling-love moment.  Of course, he wouldn't get me to admit that until the day I died.  The fact that I appreciated his presence had to remain hidden beneath the floorboards … 

"You know … I find it cool.  That you're with Squall, y'know … I don't find it gross or … unholy or anything.  Rinny, you're my sister and I just wanted to tell you that … I … I like you, sort of … in that … brotherly kind of way where arguments, physical wrestles and other such activities are of the norm … and you know, I'll always-"

I didn't exactly let him finish.  Well what?  I was under a lot of emotional strain and … I just … couldn't help hugging him.  He was just my little brother, the annoying kid who woke me up at half past midnight because he had had a nightmare, the kid I felt the need to protect when he scraped his knee playing tag … he was just a kid … that was almost taller than me now.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you love me, who doesn't?" I tried to joke lightly, despite my obvious emotion overload.

  
 … Funny a world, ain't it?  Irony certainly has its place.

~*~

He seemed surprised to see me.  Whether or not that was a good thing, I was slightly too tired to care at this point in time.  I contented myself of falling into his arms, "So what made you change your mind?" He murmured softly.

"Grandma hit a nerve." I muttered back, burying my head in his chest.

"Ah, I see." The phone on his desk rang and I couldn't help groan.  I should have known before I walked in his damn office that it would be a lion's den.  "Hello?" He picked it up and paused, "Yeah … back to their dorms and that's it for tonight.  No, I'll take care of it tomorrow.  Bye." He hung up.

I sat on the edge of his desk and sighed, "How much longer?"

  
He smile, "I'm done …"

I was preoccupied with my incessant shuffling through his drawers.  "Why do you have handcuffs in here?"  I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

He shrugged, "I have no saintly idea."  I took them out and played around with them, "Yeah, Rin, you may not want to play with those."  I gave him an amused look and slapped a cuff on his wrist, "Because I don't have the keys, damn it!"    
  
I had to stifle a laugh, "Oops!  Sorry!"  I covered my mouth in case he saw my big, wide smile that I simply could not suppress, "You could have told me that before!" I took a paperclip and unwound it expertly.  

  
Squall seemed impressed, "Wow, professional pick-pocket, now aren't we?"

  
I smiled at him, "Doesn't it frighten you?" I began to work at the lock and after enough wriggling around and such nonsense, the cuff clicked back open.

"No." He dropped the cuffs on the desk and leaned in to kiss me, "Only wimps are afraid of their wives."

  
I gasped and pushed him away, "Wimp!" I accused sourly, "You're nothing but a scared little boy." The phone rang yet again and this time I glared at him, "Is it not possible to tell the world to fuck off once in a while?" I got off his desk and prowled around for something to beat upon while he answered his call.

"Uhm … kind of busy right now, Zell … who?" I looked at him and he mouthed 'your father', "Yeah… ok … sure." He hung back up and turned to me, "You're father's here."

  
I gaped at him, "And you just let him in the office!?  WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" I had a feeling that my father was in a very bad mood after that last little discussion I had with him.  And it was, without a doubt, that 'last little discussion' that he wanted to discuss now and since Squall didn't know about the second part of the first 'little discussion' I had the strange feeling that my life was going to end shortly.

My father stalked into the room as if it were his own living room, "Squall … Rinoa." He greeted, "Ok, see, this speech has been running through my mind because honestly, I have a lot to get off my chest.  First, I'd like to tell you that I'm ok with your decision to marry … honestly, I'm not _thrilled _about it but I have no objection …" He took a deep breath while Squall registered the fact that I had told my father about the whole entire marriage thing. "Now about the second thing, I mean … I doubt you two are ready to face such an extensive responsibility and frankly-"

"We haven't decided yet, dad, Christ!  STOP!" I yelled out as if my life was hanging on by a thread, and really it was.  I wasn't planning on announcing anything to Squall yet and the only reason my father knew was because it was on the spur of the moment, a clear conscious with at least him.

"Decided what?  What's this responsibility?"  Squall stared back and forth between me and my brilliant, _impulsive_ father, confused as hell, "What is this?"

  
Caraway looked at me as if to say, "You wicked woman of Lucifer's hand!" And I just took a deep breath and look towards Squall, "I was going to tell you, I swear I was … just … the time wasn't right and everything is just so complicated and all at once."

The words were brittle from his mouth, "What … were … you … going to tell me?"

"That-that-that … I … well … uhm … we're going to have to move into a bigger house, basically … is … it." I wondered if he'd be able to figure it out on his own.

It's Squall, obviously not … "What does this have to … what?"

I let out a sigh and in a fit of frustration I snapped, "I'm pregnant, you dolt!"  Well, that was certainly not how I had planned to announce it to him but I suppose it was out now, a lesser burden on my shoulders.  Unfortunately, I never got a real response.  He just stared at me as if I had sprouted an extra eye on my forehead.

  
My father cleared his throat, "Under normal circumstances I would find this amusing but now … just … no.  I will definitely exit."

"Squall?" I asked meekly, unsure of what I was about to face, "Are you mad because I called you a dolt?"

  
His loose jaw snapped shut, "Yes.  But that will be taken care of later … holy shit, you're pregnant." I had experienced this before … when he was so taken aback that he simply repeated facts over and over, "So … in … 9 months we're going to have a kid?"

"Generally … that's the way it works." I whispered hoarsely, "Anyways…"

  
He let out a demented chuckled that scared the living daylights out of me, "Are you serious or is … this just one weird … prank?  No … you wouldn't do that … but holy shit … wow, a kid … it's a boy, right?"

  
It took a while for me to fully register what he had just asked, "I don't know."  I replied dumbly, "Too … early to tell."

"This is great!  Ok, so … we'll just move into Balamb in a nice little house and … what's the matter?" He looked towards me with concerned.

  
In all truth and honesty, I didn't expect him to respond like this to a kid.  Through my tears of relief … of fear of what's to come … of indecisiveness, I replied, "No, everything's fine."

I'm not a strong believer in God … but there are certain times when I believe there is someone up there 'in the sky' writing this all out and blessing me with Squall Leonhart, with a happy ending.

Sabam: **THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!  READ AND REVIEW ANYWAY!**


	15. Snapshots

Disclaimer: Oh Jesus Christ, if I owned SQUARE-ENIX, would I REALLY be writing shitty fanfiction like this? NO! I'd be making them into MOVIES, DAMN IT, MOVIES!

**Snapshots**

He cautiously pulled out the photo album from the third shelf of the library. It had been placed between his mother's old textbooks and the high school yearbooks. With the quick, silent strides he had inherited from his father, he made his way to his favored armchair in the family study.

With a smile tugging at his lips, his fingertips grazed the leather cover and like an adventurer who found the underwater city, he opened the treasure chest of memories.

_"Christmas never fails to leave me with a horrible aftertaste of the holiday season." His mother had declared in the car as they were driving towards her parents' house, "I mean, grand-ma's going to be there, yay! And she'll have, no doubt, plenty of things to nit-pick at. Remind me what I've done this year that I need to go to confession for?"_

_"You used God's name in vain forty-eight times around her." His sister reminded her._

_"Not to mention all the times you've told her to shut up." He, himself, couldn't fail to remark._

_"At least she can't rant on about adultery anymore." His father stopped at a red light and smirked._

_  
Riana, Rinoa's born-twenty-years-later twin, could be heard sighing loudly in the back of the car, "Oh my God, I didn't just hear that."_

_  
His mother smiled, "Now, now … I must remind you not to use that kind of language in front of the praetor … she might think I've made identical spawns of myself. And what a crisis that would be. Do yourself a favor, sweetie, don't be like your mother or else she might bring out the holy water."_

_"Does that stuff sting you, mom?" Riana had asked wickedly._

_"Ha-ha … funny, no."_

The photographs, with their glossy finish and white borders told the tale of a wonderful Christmas, though it wasn't exactly the case. There were cold arguments and vicious comments that were passed but like always, Rinoa had weathered them with her family by her side. Not to mention that Mikey had grown older and wittier with his sarcastic comebacks.

The four generations of the Caraway family could never really get along. But it had never really bothered Lesanges. What mattered was his immediate family. Second cousins were nothing short of unimportant.

He turned another page and it went from Christmas to him and his sister's spring break.

_"Well … it's … rustic." Squall had remarked aloud of the cottage Zell had sent them to for a nice, relaxing vacation. The tin roof of the shack was dented with the weight of a hundred years and mould was growing on the humid wood._

_  
Rinoa clicked her tongue in annoyance and had looked at her husband disapprovingly, "Screw rustic, it's a pile of shit. Admit it." She had spent a good five hours in a car for this? Not likely. It wouldn't suit, that was for sure._

_"Mom." Riana gawked, "How do you expect me 'not to use that language' if you openly do it?" _

_Her mother had turned around to glare, "It's a pile of shit!" She repeated to emphasize her point, "Is there any other way to describe it, Riana?"_

_"No, but if you're head-editor of a newspaper you could come up with better synonyms!"_

_"This isn't the place to argue about language." Lesanges had reminded them casually. _

_"Ok, so the cottage is in not such great shape … let's go take a look at the lake and restore our spirits!" Squall had led his family down towards the shore before a war broke out. "See … it's a really nice view." The girls were not swayed._

_He walked out to the dock and plunged his hand into the greenish water, "The temperature's great for swimming!" Squall let his hand linger in, "I mean, come on … it won't be that bad. I bet you the chalet isn't even that bad inside. It may look pretty bad but it looks like it's weathered quite a bit … so we shouldn't worry." _

_  
He took out his hand and turned around to smirk at his family, "It's going to be great."_

_"Dad … your …" Lesanges began but didn't have time to finish._

_"OH MY GOD, DADDY, WHAT'S THAT?!"_

_"SQUALL, YOUR HAND!!!" _

_A bloodsucker and a few of his friends had latched onto Squall's hand during its dip in the water and his eyes grew wide as he noticed, "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" He shook his hand desperately trying to get them off, "ARGH! RINOA HELP!" _

_"No way!!!" She screamed and took a few steps back._

_"Thank you! I love you too, honey!" Squall yelled back angrily and tried to brush off the fiends off his hand. Eventually, he had picked them all off and had tossed them back into the water. The leeches had left suction marks, and some had actually drawn blood._

_"Oh, yes! Let's go swimming, Squall! I'll let you do that but I'm afraid I'll sit out on THAT activity!" Rinoa complained while heading back to the cottage, completely without pity for her husband as she was too busy swatting mosquitoes._

_"Because yes, I knew there were going to be leeches!" Squall replied defensively, examining his bleeding hand._

_"This vacation sounds absolutely wonderful, I must admit it's had a stellar start!"_

_As they reached the cottage, Squall swung the door open. The poor creaking piece of wood had done it's time and it fell off it's hinges, "Well, now we don't have a door. So we won't have any key problems …"_

_Rinoa had rolled her eyes and entered the cottage. Riana followed closely behind her mother and Lesanges and Squall brought up the rear. "I hate to point this out now …" Lesanges remarked, "But mom's about to step on a baby raccoon."_

_Rinoa jumped back eight giant steps and slammed into her daughter. The two tumbled back into Squall who caught them both before they collided in the already sensitive looking walls. "Ok … be calm …" The raccoon bared its teeth and hissed._

_"He looks a bit frustrated." Riana squeaked._

_"Just … leave it alone for now …" Squall whispered and directed them into another room. _

_Safely in another place, Lesanges rummaged through cupboards and pantries. The two girls seemed to have enough of 'exploring' for one day so they sat on the stuffed couch in the middle of the room. Suddenly, Lesanges slammed a cupboard door shut and howled in pain, "WASPS!"_

_It took 5.8 seconds for everyone to have cleared the room. 18.2 seconds later, however, Squall and Rinoa fell through the floor during a heated argument and Riana burst into hysterical tears. _

_Everyone hoarded back into the car and they spent the remainder of the vacation into a nicer, state-of-the-art, contemporary cottage that Rinoa forced Squall to rent._

_Zell was beaten to an inch of his life … by Rinoa._

Lesanges smiled at the picture of the dismantled cottage that he couldn't help taking before they left. It really seemed quite amusing now that he looked back on it. Of course, these events could never be mentioned to his mother or his sister because they still didn't find humor in it.

He had compiled the entire album himself and had taken all the pictures with the exception of one. He had always felt a pang of envy for the one picture Riana had taken.

_He had been fiddling around with the focus and zoom and his sister had burst into the room and wrenched the camera out of his hands only to scamper off again. He had followed her to the backyard where she had snapped a picture of Rinoa and Squall cuddled in the hammock, having an afternoon snooze._

_  
"Did you just waste my film on that sickeningly cute sight?" He had scowled._

_  
His sister had smiled, "You know, they make an amazingly adorable couple when they're not at each other's throats."_

_"Whatever." _

_She had been right. When he developed the picture, he found himself admiring his parents. Maybe that's when he had begun to realize. It had taken him seventeen years to notice that his parents had had a story too. He hoped that his story would be similar to theirs, with all its romance, with all its beauty._

Lesanges heard screaming in the other room and felt obliged to investigate. Squall, Rinoa and Riana were in the kitchen, doing what else? Arguing.

"He is _not _a worthless bum! You're just being yourself again!" Riana yelled at her father, "He's a really sweet guy when it comes down to the facts, not that you would bother to notice, and he's a hard worker!"

Squall roared on tyrannously, "LIES! I refuse that you go out with this boy! He is a wimp and I don't like his face! And in the house, I am law so you will stay put and listen to me!"

"Do you want me to become a nun!?" His daughter screeched back incredulously.

"I didn't say that but it it's what you want, I won't stop you!"

"IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME?! I NEED SOMEONE TO GO OUT AND GET ME MILK!" Rinoa hollered a few decibels higher than the feuding father and daughter.

"No! We don't care!" Squall retorted snappishly. His response was a quick slap behind the head from his wife. The look on his face was priceless. But he soon overlooked this transgression and returned to his daughter, "You know what your little boyfriend wants? It's to get in your pants!! That's all!! You'll be taken advantage of!"

Riana remained silent but had this weird triumphant look in her eyes, "So are you trying to tell me you only slept with mom _after _you guys were married?"

"YES!" Squall snapped, "Because we respected the ten commandments, ok?!"

"I don't buy it." Riana stuck out her tongue defiantly, "I can count, dearest father, and I can tell you that mom got pregnant BEFORE marrying you. So UNLESS there were some not-so-Christian things going around in your relationship, that's not really possible!"

"That doesn't matter, stop straying from the point!" Squall yelled, "Can I have some support from a second party here?"

"No! We don't care!" Rinoa mimicked her husband mockingly, "I think he's a nice boy. Go for it, have fun, enjoy yourself, but be responsible - use a condom."

Riana smirked but Squall's incredulous look traveled between his wife and his youngest child, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! RINOA!!"

"Honey?"

"Can you please … like … I don't know … SHUT UP!?"

"Uhm … no, I don't think so, _jackass_."

Lesanges smiled. He wouldn't trade them for all the gold in the world. Nothing was worth so much entertainment.

"Why the hell did I marry you?"

"Because no one else can stand you."

"I want a divorce! Then I can have sex with my secretary!"

"I'm NOT hearing this!" Riana clasped her hands to her ears in disbelief but Rinoa didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"If you've forgotten, your secretary is Zell."

"I'll get a new, hot one!"

"Good luck, you'll need it."

"No, see baby, the one who'll need luck is you because I am a saintly man to have withstood this bullshit for so long."

"Mhmm … cry me a river."

This tennis match of doom went back and forth, back and forth until Lesanges interjected, still grinning from ear to ear, "Beautiful life, isn't it?"

Rinoa and Squall answered in chorus, annoyed, "Oh yeah, we're really fortunate to have each other!"

They shot each other a look of pure irritation and Squall drawled sarcastically, "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I'd be totally helpless without him."

"It's funny how honesty shows through your sarcasm." Riana smirked as the doorbell rang, "That'd be my _boyfriend_." She shot her father a look of delinquency and strode from the kitchen.

"This is all your fault!" Squall pointed to Rinoa venomously, "You're the culprit!"

"Yes, yes I am."

Lesanges rolled his eyes and followed his sister out of the kitchen, totally exasperated as Squall ranted on, "I hate you!"

"I love you too."

Back in the study, Lesanges closed the album taking one last glance at his parents cuddled in the hammock. He smiled and replaced the album where he had taken it.

_It had been their story with all its romance … with all its beauty._

"Do you know of the PAIN your causing me?"

"Lesanges are you going out?" Rinoa hollered from the kitchen.

"Bye!!" Along with the slamming of a door was her answer.

She turned back to her husband and smiled mischievously, "I'll make it worth your while."

_A story blessed a thousand times, a story cursed a thousand more … a story written in the sky._

* * *

**Author's Pointless Rambles: Well, I suppose it was about time I finished this one up, huh? I hope you sort of got a grip on the philosophy I was trying to get across this entire time, even though it is supposed to be humor.**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry about this crappy finish. I liked the concept of this chapter (the whole 'Snapshots' idea that I borrowed from Alice Seabold in The Lovely Bones) but it seemed I did a nice job of screwing it up. First of all, the jokes weren't funny ... like ... at all to anyone who is above the age of eight so I MUST apologize for my atrocious sense of humor.**

**Next, it just plain out SUCKED literary-wise. Holy shit, I'm really sorry about this guys. I know I didn't do it justice but I'm asking you to forgive me because ... well, at least I finished it, right? Frankly, I wasn't planning to ... at all.**

**So ... please review (I know I don't deserve it but cut me some slack). And if you still think I have some sort of hope, check out my latest piece of 'art'. It's called Devil's Playground, most of you have read it but anyway ... thanks alot for your support.**

**Close.**


End file.
